Star Wars Twisted
by solog7rl
Summary: CH. 26 AND 27 JUST POSTED! SORRY FOR DELAY(AGAIN)PLEAZ REVIEW!Ani and padme are in Tatooine(ep.1) when they get into the future. They realize the marry and luke and leia are their twins, but what happens when the future catches up with them?PLZ R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Dedicated to SV  
  
I hope you like it! And if thy shall not review, than thy shall not receive! LOL!  
  
Enjoy.  
  
*  
  
Padme Amidala disguised herself of what she really was- a queen of the beautiful planet, Naboo. Now she is just padme. Pretending she is a handmaiden she tags along with a Jedi to find a part for her ship in the planet tatooine, home to Anakin skywalker a former slave. They befriended Anakin and his mother. Anakin's owner is the only creature that has the part padme needs for her ship, padme and the Jedi stay with Anakin and his mom waiting till they can get the part.  
  
They were in Anakin's room, just talking about how their lives were different. The Jedi told padme that Anakin had some power within him, and the boy did seem powerful.  
  
"I had a dream once, leaving tatooine and the coming back and freeing everyone" Anakin told padme. "if I could I would say right now, be free. Every one would have a different life, a better one." He jumped off his bed and yelled "BE FREE!"  
  
then suddenly, padme felt dizzy. It seemed like a big sandstorm was coming through. Anakin grabbed her hand..."come on padme, let's go check it out!"  
  
She heard Anakin but couldn't see where he was or where he was taking her. Then finally she felt like she was being pushed by Anakin through the door and outside.  
  
The sand was every where. Anakin's hand got separated from padmes. She tried calling out his name but sand got in her mouth and everything was so bright she had to close her eyes. She gave up and hid her face in her arms, after she sat on the hot ground.  
  
Anakin!!! She yelled out in her heart.  
  
She woke up finding herself in somewhat of a large garbage. "Ani?" she asked.  
  
"padme?" padme turned around and saw Anakin's short body standing in a foot high of dirty water.  
  
It seemed like they were in his owner's junkyard(with out the water) then she realized she was standing in it too.  
  
They heard noises then suddenly a women fell down into the garbage. She didn't notice Anakin or padme and within minutes a man wearing clothing that Anakin recognized on tatooine came falling down as well. He splashed in the water.  
  
"Luke, are you alright?" the lady asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Luke answered.  
  
Luke didn't notice Anakin or padme either and padme became frightened when she heard growls coming down. A large hairy animal came down with a man. The man tried shooting at the door but it was magnetically sealed. As for the animal, which was a wookie, it was taller then padme and it growled even more as it came closer to both of them. Padme screamed as the animal came closer to her and Anakin. She held Anakin close and in no time they reached a wall. Luke looked up at her screams, and saw padme and Anakin scared.  
  
"Han look!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
Han turned his head to see padme and Anakin struggling for the wookie to get back. Han held up his gun.  
  
"Chewie get back!" he yelled at the animal.  
  
The wookie moved away, as Han inched more closely to them. Padme felt more afraid. Anakin though, stepped forward although she saw he was shaking.  
  
"Please, we don't know who you are, or where we are so could you help us?" he said.  
  
But before anyone could say anything the walls started closing in. Padme and Anakin were small enough to get on top of all the garbage, but they saw Luke was being crushed badly. Han was trying to get Leia up. But she refused for him to touch her. About two minutes, the walls stopped and the door that Han tried opening, opened. Chewie went out quickly and Luke and Han followed but Leia stayed behind, and helped padme and Anakin out.  
  
"Thanks" padme said.  
  
Then she asked if she could go with them too. "and my friend" padme said.  
  
Leia smiled. "Of course"  
  
"now once we rest I want to here all about you and how children are here." Leia said.  
  
Padme was about to protest that she wasn't just a child but then she remembered she was in hiding as a handmaiden.  
  
"Come on kids!" Han yelled looking over a rail. "I see my ship and I'm not coming back to pick you up if you get lost! I did too much for what I bargained for. And no one said anything about...kids!" 


	2. That's our parents!

Thanks sooo much for the review! Who ever you are...LOL! Keep them coming! Oh and just a little hint...no, Qui-Gon is not in the story...and it takes place in the garbage shoot in ANH, but since Ani and padme came into the picture it's going to be different, oh and Luke and Leia already know they are twins* it gets better so keep reading! Thanks!  
  
*  
  
It was a little while later before they got to a he ship called the Millennium Falcon. But they ended up getting on. Once they got away from the station padme, Leia, and Anakin sat down at the circular table. Luke soon joined in.  
  
"So lefts start with names" Leia said, "I'm Leia"  
  
Padme smiled.  
  
"I'm Padme, this is my friend Anakin." Padme said pointing to Anakin who wasn't listening. He was inspecting C-3PO, a droid that had tagged along with them. It didn't take long before he noticed that it was the droid in his room that he was showing padme before the big storm accured.  
  
"Padme, Padme!!!" Anakin said pulling on her arm.  
  
Padme finally got up, "what Ani?" She asked.  
  
"It's C-3PO I showed you in my room before the sandstorm happened!" Anakin said. "How did he end up here?"  
  
"Are you sure?" Padme asked. "He couldn't possibly be..."  
  
She broke off her sentence when she saw a small droid beeping loudly. It was R2-D2, another droid that came with C-3PO.  
  
"Ani! This is the droid that helped my ship get to Tatooine!" Padme said immediately after looking at R2.  
  
"What's going on?" Leia said standing up.  
  
"Well you see Leia, I know this little droid and C-3PO was made by Anakin!"  
  
Padme explained.  
  
"How?" Luke said. "That's impossible, I just bought these droids!"  
  
"Well I just saw C-3PO today and MY R2 unit" Padme said.  
  
Luke noticed she put and emphasis on MY but he was still confused. How could it belong to her? He asked himself. Padme noticed that Luke was confused. "I'll prove it to you!"  
  
"Take us to Tatooine!" Padme said.  
  
"What's there?" Luke asked.  
  
"My mom and padme's ship" Anakin answered. Luke finally looked at leia, he was VERY confused!  
  
"Are you Anakin Skywalker?" Luke asked.  
  
"Yes," Anakin said stupidly. "Didn't you hear us introduce ourselves?"  
  
He's my father, Luke thought, Anakin Skywalker.  
  
Luke left and Han came in.  
  
"So why are you kids here?" Han said taking a bite out of a cracker and spitting crumbs out as he talked.  
  
No one answered. He looked at Leia "it's ok" she finally said." I don't think they're on the dark side or anything. Now you tell me who you are Han." She said. She was right, they really have never met before and she already knew from the start that she wasn't going to like him.  
  
"Well I thought you just wanted a day out of your cell." He said clearly offended for nothing. "Sister" he added.  
  
"Would you please stop calling me that?" Leia said, annoyed.  
  
"Alright, Sweetheart!" He said again.  
  
Leia turned and looked at Anakin and Padme. "You could stay with us until we find your parents..."  
  
"uh, we're just friends. "Anakin said.  
  
"ok, then we'll take you back to Tatooine." Leia said.  
  
"Excuse me? Listen your worship, I take orders from just one person, me!" Han said pointing to himself.  
  
"It's a wonder you're still alive" leia said under her breath.  
  
Anakin giggled. But padme began to worry. "who are you really and how can you have the droids on this ship right now, I just saw 3PO today and he wasn't this clean, either!"  
  
"Well I'm confused too!" Luke said coming back in.  
  
"Well then who are you?" Padme asked.  
  
"Leia and I are twins and Han is..." Luke looked over at Han's seat who was shoving food into his mouth like it was going to disappear. "Just Han" Luke finished.  
  
"then how come you think I'm your father?" Anakin said.  
  
"What?" Luke said surprised, "I never said that!"  
  
Anakin ignored his comment and continued talking. "Hey Padme! It worked! Qui-Gon said I have these Jedi powers and they work!" Anakin said jumping up and down like the little boy he was.  
  
"Well" Luke started to explain his thought. "My father's name is Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Then if I'm your father, who's your mom?" Anakin said smiling very interested in the beginning of this conversation they were having." Who am I going to marry?"  
  
Padme giggled at the thought of Anakin getting married, he's just a little boy!  
  
"Padme Amidala Skywalker." Luke answered.  
  
Padme stopped. Anakin turned, smiling as he looked at her.  
  
"What else is happening?" Anakin continued to ask questions. "Am I going to be a Jedi?"  
  
Thank the force he's got his mind off me right now! Padme thought.  
  
Anakin suddenly looked at her in a weird face.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
Anakin just stared at her smiling, he new what she thought.  
  
"Uh Luke!" Leia said.  
  
Luke looked at her, and for a minute it seemed like they were talking through their eyes.Luke nodded and began to talk. "let's get off the subject." He said. Then tried thinking of something else that might interest them. "Let's go to Tatooine!"  
  
"You mean it?" padme asked excited.  
  
"yeah." Luke said stumbling. He looked over to Han, which was out of his seat. "Han!" He yelled, "go to Tatooine!"  
  
Han came in quick and said, "Excuse me? Look I'm not taking you where ever you want, this is MY ship!" he yelled.  
  
"Then I demand you to take us!" Leia said standing up.  
  
"Sure I'll just drop you off at what ever planet near and you can find your way back to Tatsoon-what ever! On your own!" Han yelled.  
  
"Then why were you trying that foolish rescue attempt? If you not on our side!" Leia yelled back.  
  
"I thought you wanted some fresh air!" Han yelled again.  
  
Leia pointed her finger at Han, "You.....You!" And she stomped away.  
  
Han took his seat again, by a little computer, which had his crumbs from eating on it. "Girls!" Han said rolling his eyes.  
  
Padme jumped up at once and said, "I beg your pardon!"  
  
He was about to talk again when chewie growled. Han stood up real fast. "WHAT?" he yelled. "What do'ya mean repairs? I just fixed this Falcon!"  
  
Chewie growled again.C-3PO came over to Han. "uh, sir I think Chewbacca is suggesting something to be fixed." C-3PO's computer type voice said.  
  
Han turned around, "Do'ya think?" He said sarcastically. "Luke shove him into the cargo!"  
  
As Luke took C-3PO away, he said back, "sometimes I don't understand human behavior!"  
  
It was only Han, Anakin, and padme.  
  
"Uh, Han, there's a repair place coming up." Anakin said testing his Jedi skills.  
  
Han went back over and looked at the little computer that had crumbs on it. He wiped them away with his hand letting them fall to the floor and creating a little pile.  
  
"Smart Kid." He said. 


	3. Sort Things out

Later Luke was talking to Leia.  
  
"Leia that's our parents, Padme and Anakin!" he said.  
  
"But Anakin betrays the force, and how can he be a little boy right now?" Leia said.  
  
"Betrays the force, he does." A voice said. Luke to turn to see Yoda sitting in the distance. Luke had met Yoda on Tatooine when his uncle Owen wouldn't let him find the force. So the force found him. Yoda had always been there to give advice. Leia had met Yoda too in her cell, before Han and Luke rescued her – if you call that rescue! She thought, they didn't even have a plan!  
  
"Will come to the dark side, he will." Yoda said. "But in future, young still, help it may."  
  
"So you mean since Anakin is young there's still a chance for him to not turn to the dark side?" Luke asked.  
  
Yoda nodded slightly, and then disappeared. "But how can we change him?" Leia asked.  
  
But before Luke could answer, Han's voice was echoing through out the Millennium Falcon. "Going to Cloud City for repairs."  
  


* * *

  
They landed on a place that Han said was old friends with. As padme and Anakin got off, they felt dizzy. Anakin rolled onto Padme and they fell down, once Anakin opened his eyes and saw that he was on padme, he got off her quickly, more quickly then he usually would.  
  
"I'm sorry padme, I uh..." he started to explain just in case she would get all mad like other girls do.  
  
"Anakin?" she asked looking around after she got up. "We're older!"  
  
Luke and Leia, who had been close by, looked at each other. It was true, Anakin looked at least 13 compared to 9 years old that he was a minute ago; he was also as tall as padme. Who now was short for her age, 18.  
  
Luke whispered to Leia, "We're loosing time! We have to think of something to do before they are as old as us!"  
  
Leia was about to talk when Han called them over.......  
  
"Meet Lando." Han said, smiling and in a good mood. He didn't even notice how much Anakin or padme had grown.  
  
Han turned to look at all of them, "Lando is going to let us stay while his men do repairs. We were friends when we were younger."  
  
Lando smiled. He had black curly hair and a cape, "Hello, I'm the administrator of this facility." Then he called over a droid who was beeping loudly. "Show them the guests' rooms" he said to the droid. Han shook Lando's hand again, and Padme, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewie, and the two droids, R2 and C-3PO, followed the small droid, that resembled R2- D2.  
  
  
  
Luke and Leia had their own room, Chewie and Han, and Padme and Anakin. The droids were shut down in the main room.  
  
Luke and Leia talked awhile until Han said that Lando had made dinner plans for them all to join. Leia unfortunately had to sit by Han, which she thought was shoving food into his mouth too fast.  
  
Anakin made a joke with Luke, as Luke was trying to use and practice with the force to pick up a fork, Anakin stopped him.  
  
"Hey Luke, use the fork!" he said playfully. "Get it? Fork, force, ha-ha!" Laughing, he continued eating his dinner. 


	4. Foolin' Around

Thanks for reviews keep 'em comin'! if you give me a review a day, I promise I'll give a chapter a day! LOL!  
  
I really like the fact that you actually like my story! Thanks for that! Well anyways I know you will probably like this chapter a lot! This is one of my favorite chapters and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
*  
  
After dinner Han asked to see Leia, only to amuse himself, by making her mad.  
  
"What?" She asked when they were in the main room alone.  
  
"Well what's up with Padme and Anakin? Are they going to be coming along with us?" Han asked.  
  
"Is that a problem, Solo?" She asked.  
  
Han smiled, "Yeah, I mean, who are they anyways?"  
  
Han could see that Leia was beginning to get upset. Just how he planned. He loved to see her with her face all angry, because she knew he was right. He also knew that Leia couldn't fight back-  
  
WHAPPPP! He felt her cold hand run across his face.  
  
"Shut Up!" She yelled. "padme and Anakin didn't do anything wrong!"  
  
She was about to walk away, when Han grabbed her hand. "Let go." She said.  
  
He didn't let go, only to amuse himself that Leia was mad again.  
  
But then he finally let go. And smiled. "Uhg!" Leia said to herself. And she was walking away when Han said back to her, "Sorry, Sweetheart!"  
  
*  
  
The next day, Leia and Han were gone in the morning, and came back at noon. Han looked so happy, like he was about to get more money. Luke noticed this, and was happy as well, it seemed to him that Leia finally accepted Han for who he was-a selfish scoundrel.  
  
Anakin and Padme were always waiting for someone to take them back to Tatooine so they could go back in the past. This afternoon, all of them, including Chewie and the droids, were in the main room.  
  
"So Luke, son...Heehee. When are we going back to Tatooine?" Anakin asked, sitting next to Padme. "And how old will I be when I get married to Padme?"  
  
Padme rolled her eyes, and scooted a little bit farther from Anakin. She couldn't believe that she was 18 and she was going to get married to a boy who was 13, that's 5 years apart! She told herself.  
  
"Do you know how to go back?" Luke asked.  
  
"Actually no" Anakin said.  
  
"Well maybe one of those dizzy things will happen again, and instead of getting older we will go back!" Padme said hopefully.  
  
Leia looked at Han and smiled, "I already convinced Han to take you back." She said.  
  
Padme yelled out, "Finally!"  
  
"So will this happen again, in our future?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Anakin," Luke started, but Anakin interrupted him.  
  
"Father, son. Remember, I'm your father!" He joked.  
  
"Well father," it was weird for Luke to be calling him father, after all he was taller than him. "I don't know what's going to happen."  
  
Anakin shrugged, like it wasn't a big deal. But padme was not happy.  
  
"Ani!" She yelled at him when she saw him start to relax. "Me, you, private now!" she yelled at him.  
  
"Just a minute." He told every one. "My wife needs to talk to me." He said smiling and making sure that Padme heard him.  
  
Leia giggled, and Luke smiled, trying to hold back his laughter not to annoy padme.  
  
There was defiantly something wrong with him, why was he acting like this? Once she figured out he wasn't moving, she pulled his arm into one half of their bedroom, shutting the door.  
  
"padme? What's the matter? Why are you in a hurry?" Anakin asked.  
  
"Why were YOU acting like that?" She asked him, ignoring his question.  
  
Anakin turned light pink in the face, "Oh you know padme, I liked the sound of, Me, You, Private," He said smiling.  
  
Padme shook her head, "When will you grow up?" she said. "Now we have to think, when we get to Tatooine, what are we going to do there? How will we get back?"  
  
Anakin shrugged, "I dunno?"  
  
"Ugh!" she said, she was loosing patience!  
  
Then she heard the door open, Leia stood there.  
  
"Hello Daughter!" Anakin shouted out.  
  
Just to get him away from her from a minute, she said something that might make him happy and actually leave.  
  
"Uh, Ani?" she said. "Why don't you go talk to your son?"  
  
Anakin smiled widely. "You're finally getting the hang of it.....cupcake!" He said.  
  
So he went out the door, while Leia and Padme were left alone sitting on the bed."  
  
"uh leia?" she asked, "What's going to happen to me? I know this is the future, but then wouldn't there be another me, here?"  
  
Leia really didn't know. "I don't know what happened to you." She said. "Luke has been living with our uncle Owen on Tatooine, and I have been living with my so-called-father, Bail Organa."  
  
Padme knew Bail Organa, he was apart of the senators, the force, and a good rebel friend.  
  
"We recently found out we are twins." Leia continued. "And that our father is..." she caught herself she couldn't tell her "mom" that Anakin was Darth Vader. Not now, she was already trying to handle the fact that she gets married to Anakin.  
  
"Anakin." She finished.  
  
*  
  
Isn't Anakin annoying? I imagined him being like that so that's what I wrote! It just cracks me up sometimes to see what I write about Anakin...but I no your going to hate me for what I've got planned! But I think for Anakin and padme, padme's like ugh, kid get away from me, and Anakin's like smiling that innocent smile that he knows a lot about her, and what she thinks! But anyways, I think this chapter deserves more than 2 reviews! If you wanna another chapter quickly! LOL! - Solog7rl  
  
(*squeaky teacher voice..) Now be good little kids and click on the button below, uh hu, it says submit review which means....(drumroll please!) yes, the kid in the orange shirt, it does mean that you can submit what you like or don't like, or any flames are welcome! So thank you class and have good day! LOL! 


	5. Anakin foolin' around again

Ok, here's the next chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
To Korifi : well I'll just give you a little hint. Anakin's not going to stay a teen in this story, or I mean, not throughout the story that is. They will get older...but I'm just warning you, do you really want him to grow up? LOL! You probably have no idea what I'm talking about...that's ok....you soon will.  
  
To all: I think you will all like this chapter, like the other one.  
  
While Han and Leia were gone again, Ani and Padme talked to Luke. They talked about Anakin's mom and how Ani was a slave on Tatooine. It's seemed for quite awhile that Han and Leia were gone, they always appeared at the weirdest times, to get a bit to eat or say hi, but then they were gone again. By night time everyone was separated, this time, Han and Leia shared a bed room, Luke and Chewie (which Luke made sure to shut the door that separated his room from Chewie's.) And then Padme and Ani. The droids, for the 3rd day, in a row were shut down in the main room.  
  
"Padme," Anakin said, sitting on her bed with her. "I know our future is to get married, but do you really like me?" He asked thinking of padme's answer, who would Ani?  
  
"Padme opened her mouth to speak, "actually, Ani, you are very annoying, and I know for sure that you'll be happy if we do..." Padme said.  
  
"We will" Anakin corrected her.  
  
She rolled her eyes. And Anakin smiled.  
  
"Ani, you're just..." Padme started again.  
  
"Smart?" He said hopefully.  
  
"And you are..." she started again.  
  
"Funny?"  
  
"And..." While Anakin was having fun filling in her sentences, she tried to look for a word that matched him the best.  
  
"You don't like me?" Anakin asked. Saying it like he didn't care, which he really didn't.  
  
"Stop reading my thoughts!" she yelled at him.  
  
Anakin smiled again.  
  
"How can I like a selfish, pinheaded, spoiled little brat like you?" Padme yelled at him.  
  
"ooooh!" Ani said to himself. "She likes me!"  
  
"I'm not marrying you!" she told him strictly.  
  
Anakin sighed. "What was that m'dear?"  
  
He fluttered his eye lashes while smiling. This time Padme had to give up.  
  
She smiled back at him trying to hide the fact that she was smiling to him. And to hold back her laughter. Anakin smiled even wider. Padme thought again, I hate this kid! He is so annoying and this is what I have to do to make him shut up. I can't believe I have to do this for the rest of my life!  
  
She finally stopped. And was about to tell him to get out of her room when she fell off her bed and Anakin rolled onto her.  
  
Luke heard the thump, and went to their room quickly. Padme was telling Anakin something. "Get off of me!"  
  
"huh?" Anakin said stupidly, while getting up.  
  
"Get off!" Padme yelled again. But once she said that, she realized he had already gotten off.  
  
Then as Padme and Anakin both got up, Luke noticed that they had changed from 18 and 13 to 19 and 14. He ran to Leia's room to tell her the news.  
  
"Leia! It's Anakin and Pad.." he trailed off once he pushed his sisters door open to see Han in her room. They were laughing together on the bed.  
  
Leia looked up. "Hi Luke!" she said.  
  
"Uh...just thought you'd like to know, Padme and Ani are now one year older." Luke said.  
  
Leia stopped laughing and looked at her brother more closely. Then suddenly she got up real quick and left the room with him. They joined Padme and Anakin who was in the main room already.  
  
The next day all of them sat down in the main room to talk about what was going to happen next.  
  
"Han, we need to get back to Tatooine!" Padme demanded. "We're loosing time!"  
  
"Alright!" Han yelled back, "Mother-in-law!" he added.  
  
"Stop it!" Padme said. "I'm not in the right future; I'm not in the right future." She told herself. She looked at Anakin who was still smiling.  
  
"Oh sugar, you've had a hard night!" Anakin said trying to comfort her and to annoy her more. "Here, sit down." He said offering her a place to sit by him.  
  
Padme's mind wasn't on Anakin right now. She felt someone take her hand and pulling her to a white chair. At least it's not Anakin offering me a place to sit! She thought.  
  
Anakin smiled more widely knowing her thoughts. She had no idea it was him. Anakin liked it that way, because if she knew, she would slap him across the face  
  
Like always, no chapter 6 without hmmm.....3 reviews at least! So tell your fellow reviewers to get going!LOL 


	6. Darth Vaders Threat

This is soooo short. But I think it should just stay one chapter. So here you are.And also it might not make any sense at first, so please email me, if you have confusion with it!  
  
Oh and Thanks soo much for the 3 first reviews I wanted! I got them all in a row! Then another one came while I was checking the other ones!  
  
And remember, if you have any questions at all about the story and how it is, please email me, and I'll be happy to answer all your questions!  
  
To: Danny-DaWriter ok to answer your questions... I'm not telling you when they will get to tatooine LOL! I'm so mean! You'll find out in the story! And...Darth Maul is not in this story...either is gunray...sorry to upset you about that, but I'm not done with the story so who knows!  
  
To: skitzokitten13 Thanks for the review! And yes, it was my plan to make Anakin annoying, I mean wouldn't you be if you found out that you were marrying your friend, but your friend didn't like you,And you were still annoying. LOL!Thanks!  
  
To: Bob-san ...um what do I have to say about you..., well keep laughing! LOL! I hoped you liked it!  
  
To: r77skywalker Thanks for your nice review, and don't worry, I will try my best to update as soon as possible!  
  
NOW, TO ALL:  
  
PLEASE PLEASE! Tell me if I'm going to fast with this fan fiction, I mean updating everyday! And I gladly accept any advice on anything to do with the story and everything! Remember, I am new...so treat me nicely! LOL! All right, well I'll see you guys on chapter 7. Have a good time! –solog7rl  
  
********  
  
"Captain, I feel a threat to the Emperor, young Anakin Skywalker." Darth Vader said to one of his assistant, Captain Jay Boone.  
  
Jay Boone was one of the few people that could make his lord happy. Boone has not failed Vader, yet. And he has proudly earned the title, Captain.  
  
Boone seemed to know what Vader was thinking, "find him and bring him to me, if you fail, then you will never see the galaxy again!" Every time Vader said there was a threat he would always say that quote.  
  
Find him and bring him to me, if you fail, then you will never see the galaxy again!" Vader said in his harsh voice.  
  
"Yes, m'lord." Boone said, as he walked away to start his search.  
  
As Boone left, Vader waved his hand. Suddenly a small table turned into a large mirror. His black suit was like a big black cloud covering the mirror. Vader stared at the mirror for a minute then sighed.  
  
Instead of his gruff voice it was a soft and calm sound.  
  
"Hello Anakin Skywalker." 


	7. A day at Lando's

Hello everyone...  
  
Sorry I don't have time to right little notes too everyone that I usually do but here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews on ch.6 please review on this one! And I'll be faster getting the next part up! LOL!  
  
Well see ya around! –solog7rl  
  
Oh and if you have any questions or anything on how the story is, please feel free to email me and I'll get back to you soon! I'd love to answer any questions! Take care ya'all!  
  
*  
  
"Leia!" Han called from the main room; she came out of her room as Han turned to greet her.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"I asked Lando about those dresses you wanted..." Han said.  
  
"Well does he have them yet?" She snapped. "I've been wearing the same thing for like more than a week!"  
  
"Uh yeah," Han said. "And you don't have to be so mean about it, I could tell Lando that you are so comfortable in what you're wearing and send back the dresses!"  
  
Leia lightened up. "Fine." She said.  
  
"Here, come with me." Han said. He took her hand and led her out of the room.  
  
Luke was just coming in with 2 plates full of food.  
  
"Where are you headed?" he asked, chewing on something and spitting out crumbs.  
  
"To get the dresses that Lando ordered for Leia.  
  
Luke rolled his eyes. Why would Han care what Leia's wearing? He thought.  
  
"I have lunch for Padme and Anakin." Luke said explaining why he had two full plates of food. "I was going to see if you were interested."  
  
"Sure, we'll be back. Want to come along?" Leia asked.  
  
"Ok." Luke answered, spitting out the last of his- what ever he had in his mouth!  
  
Leia and Han waited out by the door way till Luke came back from giving Padme and Anakin their lunch.  
  
They reached a place Lando said to go to. Lando was sitting in a chair and once he saw Leia, he jumped up.  
  
"Hi princess" He said. "I'm glad you're here!"  
  
"Well it was good of you to invite me!" Leia said, shaking his hand.  
  
Lando showed her the closet of dresses he had ordered o make his guest feel at home. Then Leia went inside the dressing room, and started trying on the first couple of dresses she picked out. Lando soon left to go help his staff and Luke and Han sat on the chairs by the door. They waited as Leia took her time trying every one on. Modeling it to see if they liked it. Han soon got inpatient.  
  
"Yes, that one looks good!" He told her irritated.  
  
"You just said you didn't like it!" Leia said. Remembering his past comment.  
  
"No really it's nice." Han said, not even paying attention to the dress.  
  
"Who knew trying on dresses would take so long!" Han told Luke as leia went back into the dressing room.  
  
Luke only smiled. Although it was very boring! Not to make his sister mad at her, he continued giving her nice comments, unlike Han.  
  
"How 'bout this one?" Leia said modeling another dress.  
  
"I think you better stick with pants!" Han said laughing at his own joke, which no one got.  
  
Leia started to get angry, "if you don't like waiting then why'd you come?" Leia yelled at him. Han looked at her and stood up.  
  
"I'll just leave then!" Han yelled back.  
  
"Fine!" Leia yelled.  
  
"Fine!" Han yelled.  
  
And he swung the door open and Luke watched him mumble something to himself as he walked away. Luke only wished he was out of the room too. But Leia was happy, thinking that Luke didn't mind just sitting around.  
  
Han just needed to walk around, after two hours watching leia in dress after dress he was beginning to be hungry.  
  
As he walked up and down the halls, he saw a storm trooper pass him. But the storm trooper in white armor and a blaster stopped him.  
  
"Halt." It said. Putting a hand up, motioning for Han to stop.  
  
"Have you seen, or have any information about, Anakin Skywalker?" he said.  
  
Han knew something was wrong, why would storm troopers be here? "No." Han answered simply.  
  
The storm trooper moved on and Han, instead of taking that long walk, which lasted for not even a minute, he went back to the room where Leia and Luke were.  
  
When he got to the room, he yelled to Luke, "We're leaving now!"  
  
Luke jumped up, "What? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Someone's looking for Anakin!" Han said going over to the dressing room door where leia was.His hand made into a fist, he slapped the door hard.  
  
"Leia!" he said. "Get out!"  
  
"I'm busy." She said.  
  
"Leia, we have to go now!" He urged her.  
  
"Since when were you back anyways, Han?" she asked.  
  
Han sighed. "Get out!"  
  
"Not until I get dressed." She said. Then added, "all the way!"  
  
He lost patience and knew something was going to happen. He slammed the door again, and then tried opening it with the handle, but it was locked. Then finally with all his strength, he knocked the door down, it fell instantly to the floor, with the hinges scattered about on the ground.  
  
Leia yelled, "Han!" while curling up. She was wearing a cream slip that went all the way to the floor. And in her hands, she held the dress that she was trying on. Han grabbed the dress and her arm. "C'mon!" he said.  
  
He pulled her with Luke following behind.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked Han.  
  
"Storm troopers are looking for Anakin!" He said, going up and down the halls.  
  
"Oh, well why didn't you tell me? I would've hurried up!" She said stupidly.  
  
Han turned and looked at her, "yeah, right!" he said. Before she could answer, they were in the main room. And Han was yelling out, "Padme! Anakin!" 


	8. Captured

Hello Everyone! Here's my next chapter, sorry I didn't update in a couple of days, well you all know how it is, I read your reviews and leave a little note for you! PS if your nickname isn't on here and you want it to be, tell me and I'll replace the chapter with your nickname to please you, LOL!  
  
Korifi: Thanks for your reviews on the this chapter and for the past ones. You always have something nice to say...and keep saying it, lol! And don't worry, I won't make anymore short chapters! Thanx!  
  
Jedi padme amidala vader : thanks for your review! I hope you like this chapter! And if you do, don't, kinda...still review, lol!  
  
J. E.A.R.K potter : hmmm...what can I say about you...thanks for taking minutes out of your sweet time to review on the chapter! Lol! I hope you like this one. And tell me by taking more minutes out of your sweet time to review, lol  
  
Princess Kinky: first of all, cute nickname! Lol, and about the story title, I really didn't know what to call it, I was thinking on something like..a blast from the past, lol, but for now, it will stay twisted! Thanx  
  
Well now that I've taken a page to say stuff about the wonderful reviewers, you shall receive! Hope you enjoy it! –solog7rl  
  
*  
  
Padme and Anakin came out quick.  
  
"What?" they asked together.  
  
"We're leaving." Han said.  
  
Padme didn't pay any attention on that last sentence Han said. She was to busy looking at the dress in his hand, and then looking at Leia.  
  
"Young lady! You get something on right this instant!" Padme snapped at Leia.  
  
"But Mo..." Leia tried to explain.  
  
"No but-ums!" Padme said strictly.  
  
Finally Leia realized she had almost called Padme mother. She smiled; finally some one is so strict! This is fun having Padme as a mother, and I'm even taller than her! Leia thought. Leia snatched her dress back from Han, and she quickly put it on to cover herself, although the slip was down to her feet.  
  
"Look, unless you wanna get caught, you better move now!" Han yelled at Anakin was relaxing on a white chair. Anakin was clearly ignoring him.  
  
"Han?" Padme asked. "Why are you such in a hurry?"  
  
"Because someone is looking for your dear Ani! And that's not a good thing!" Han said.  
  
"It might mean something for us to go back to the past!" Padme said getting her hopes up.  
  
"Oh you mean white armor and a blaster is a good sign?" Han said sarcastically, "huh?"  
  
Padme was quite. Well it's better than staying with you! She thought. Anakin was getting up and Han thought now it was a good time to leave.  
  
"OK!" He yelled, "Let's go!"  
  
Han, still holding Leia's arm started to push her the other way, even though, she was still trying to zipper her dress up.  
  
They were all ready to, although, no one except Han knew why they were going. But Chewie, Luke, R2D2, C-3PO, Anakin, and Padme followed Han.  
  
As they reached the door, Han opened it, letting go of Leia's arm. There, in front of them, stood 3 white armored storm troopers with blasters.  
  
"Halt" the middle one said. "Anakin Skywalker is to come with us."  
  
Han gripped his own gun on the side of his belt. Ok, I'm only doing this for the money. He thought. Then he whispered over to everyone who was right beside him,  
  
"Run when I say so."  
  
Anakin was very noticable, he stood in back of Padme and Leia. And you could see his head through theirs. Han carefully slipped his weapon out of it's holder. He knew it would be dangerous if he just started shooting, it was 3 storm troopers against one rebel with a gun. So he said an old trick, not that it would work.  
  
"Look!" he pointed with his finger not holding the gun.  
  
Two storm troopers turned their heads. There was one left.  
  
"Here's our chance, run!" he whispered.  
  
Before they actually started running, Han shot the storm trooper. He fell instantly to the floor with blasted armor. The other storm troopers turned to see their partner on the floor, and started shooting back.  
  
Everyone already had run to the Falcon, and Han was shooting back wards. Finally he reached the door to get through. They should be here he though. But not able to answer his back his comment he pushed the button, and the white wall started to rise.  
  
He saw his Falcon, no body was by it. As he looked out onto to it he saw 2 more storm troopers heading his way, he shot at them both and they both went to the ground.  
  
Ok, where are they? He thought as he caught his breath.  
  
"We're here." Han turned around, Anakin was reading his mind again.  
  
He was behind Han with every one else...caught.  
  
R2-D2 and C-3PO were not tied up, and out of the group, Han noticed some one missing. Then he saw Chewie hiding behind a wall. Chewie was about to growl when Han motioned for him to quite down. He wouldn't want his old friend tied up.  
  
Of course they wouldn't want droids, and Chewie hid unnoticed, but then what would they want with Anakin? 


	9. Anakin's Future

Hello Everyone,  
  
To answer your questions,  
  
Um...forgot the nickname but, No I won't tell you what they want with Anakin, you might figure out in this chapter, if you don't, please email me!  
  
Korifi, yes, they do go through all that maturity when they grow older. Like padme could be 10 (I know this won't happen) then she'll change to 14, and in between those years, the change will already be in her. Like all that girl stuff! If you don't get your questions, I'm sorry, thats how I sorta understood it. Email me if you didn't get your question answered! Sorry for that, just in case....  
  
Well Thanks for all the past reviews that I've gotten, and I only have one thing to say:  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
-byebye.  
  
* They were taken to a small room, tied up, with many storm troopers guarding them. A man by the name of Jay Boone, introduced himself.  
  
"I'm Jay Boone. Head of all captains on Lord Vaders ship." Boone said, then added evily, "On the dark side." h "What do you want with us?" Han asked who was sitting by Luke and across from Leia.  
  
"It' more what Lord Vader wants with Anakin." Boone said moving towards Anakin.  
  
Han stood up, with his hands still tied. "Look Captain Boo Boo, I have nothing to do with Anakin!"  
  
Jay Boone moved back to Han acting official with his hands behind his back.  
  
"But you like his daughter!" Boone said cleverly.  
  
"What? I didn't say that!" Han said knowing that he actually was thinking about it. Boone smiled once more evily at Han.  
  
Han rolled his eyes and sat back down. "Oh great! Now we have two freaks that read minds!" Boone continued pacing the floor.  
  
Boone walked over to Leia and smiled. "well, well. This might be the first wedding we have in a prison cell!"  
  
Then Anakin stood up, "what do you want with me?"  
  
"you mean you don't know your future?" Boone asked Anakin.  
  
"Luke told me.." He trailed off, Luke didn't tell him anything about his future except what was going to happen with his family.  
  
"What's going to happen to me Luke?" Anakin asked looking across at Luke.  
  
Luke turned his head to the ground and said nothing.  
  
"Your future is..." Leia started. Anakin looked at her hopefully.  
  
"Darth Vader." Boone finished.  
  
Within seconds questions started running through Anakin's mind.  
  
Darth Vader? Me? Evil? A name that every one would fear, me?  
  
A tear went down Padme's face. Anakin sat back down. Leia bit her lip..oh no, she thought.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Ani?"  
  
Anakin didn't know what to feel, was he supposed to be happy because padme is now noticing him? Or was he supposed to be sad for himself? Or just give himself to the dark side and be done with it?  
  
"Padme, it's ok. It's not true." He tried comforting her, although he knew it probably was.  
  
Padme tried hugging him with her hands tied up, as she tried to hold back her tears.  
  
Boone rolled his eyes. "Oh come on people! Your not serious are you?" he said.  
  
Anakin ignored him, then he felt a tingle in his ear.  
  
Padme was whispering,  
  
"I love you, Ani."  
  
Han now was rolling his eyes. "This is the wrong time to say I love you!" 


	10. Billy Lane

Hey ya all! I only got 1 review on ch.9, but since I'm so nice, I'll give you ch.10 to boost your 'review hyper cycle'...remember review , and you shall recieve!  
  
* A week later.  
  
They all spent one week on an Empire ship.On the 8th day, something was happening in cell block 1148.  
  
Padme and Ani were sitting on the bed in their cell that they shared.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Padme said through tears, she was still weeping.  
  
Anakin put a comforting hand on her. But Padme quickly moved away. He wasn't really afraid of anything that was happening to him, he was just concerned for padme, who had taken the truth harder than him.  
  
"Oh c'mon Padme!" he said starting another trick. "Look it."  
  
Padme watched him.  
  
"Can you touch your tongue with your nose?" He asked, doing the act himself.  
  
Padme wiped away some tears and said nothing.  
  
"well the good thing is, when anything falls, you can catch it!" Anakin said playfully.  
  
Anakin thought that he actually saw her crack a smile. But then it went away, and Anakin was searching for more tricks.  
  
"Hey Padme!" He said trying again."Are you happy?"  
  
"no." was padme's gloomy reply.  
  
"R2!" Anakin shouted out! "Ha-Ha! Get it?"  
  
He's getting worse everytime! Padme thought.  
  
"hey...padme..." Anakin tried again.  
  
Poor kid! He doesn't even know that I'm not sad because of him! Padme thought again.  
  
"Ah-ha!" Anakin said reading padme's mind again. "you lost a hair brush in the room!"  
  
Padme's face was almost cleared of tears when she cried more...mumbling to Anakin,  
  
"it was my mom's...."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes....a brush! And she's crying! I thought she was crying for me!  
  
Suddenly through out the halls of the ship a voice was heard, yelling out, "Intruder!"  
  
Padme stopped her crying and said, "this is the biggest drill yet!"  
  
Beeping sounds and yelling were collided. The noise went on but nothing happened.  
  
Padme got worried. "Ani, use your jedi powers to see what's going on!"  
  
"But Padme, I'm not a jed-" He startedAnakin shrugged. She's never going to be happy, is she? He asked himself.  
  
But padme grabbed his shirt in a fist. "Just do it!" she demanded.  
  
Oh great! Now she's using me! Anakin thought, but not to create a problem with her and seeing that she was in a bad mood, he followed her directions with a "yes, ma'am."  
  
He closed his eyes staying calm.Then he saw the future.  
  
"We are going to escape." He said his eyes still closed. Then he opened them.  
  
"That's it?" Padme asked.  
  
"yep." He answered simply.  
  
"Ugh! Your useless!" she said turning around not facing him.  
  
Anakin shrugged. She's never going to be happy, is she? He asked himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Billy?" Han asked the person known as the "intruder." The intruder was now in Han, Leia, and Luke's cell.  
  
"That's me! Now do you know where any valuable stuff is?" Billy said. He had dirty blonde hair and a black suit on. His men were all around the ship, looking for the one thing that interested them the most.  
  
"Wait a minute..." Billy said, he looked at Han who had just called his name. "Han Solo?"  
  
"Yeah." Han answered. Billy smiled and gave him a hug.  
  
"Never thought I'd be robbing a ship that my friends on!" Billy said.  
  
Han shook his head. "You still got that rock in your head! Your so stupid to rob Darth Vaders ship!"  
  
Billy ignored his comment and looked at Leia and Luke.  
  
"Hello! I'm Billy Lane, the famous theif!" Billy introduced himself.  
  
"Really?" Luke asked. "I haven't heard of you."  
  
"Uh..." Billy tried explaining his sentence about fame. "I can steal, escape, and be a good friend!"  
  
"then will you help my parents?" Leia asked.  
  
"Sure Lady." Billy said."Where are they?"  
  
"Just next door" Leia answered.  
  
Before Billy could reach the exit of their cell, Luke's voice was heard.  
  
"Wait a second, who are you?" He asked.  
  
"I'm Billy Lane, the famous..." Billy introduced himself again.  
  
"I know that part! But who's side are you on? And what are you looking for?" Luke asked again.  
  
"Really I'm on know ones side. And I'm just having fun here." Billy said.  
  
Leia looked at Han. "Fun?" she asked him. Han just shrugged. 


	11. Escaping

Hello...I no I no, what you must be thinking... 'you haven't posted forever!' well guess what? I'm sorry!!! I hope this chapter will cheer you up! Well here goes my little comments to ya!  
  
thanks for your review and I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to all my reviewers! Anakin mcfly, Erin(jearpotter), korifi(I emailed you about your review!),....and a special comment to Sydney Bristow 2300844 ..........thanks soooo much for your review!!!! I was soooo happy to see your review and what you thought about anakin and so on......also, sorry I didn't update asap, things got a little busy...but, that doesn't mean you have to stop reading! I would just like to say...... thanks for reading and reviewing! And then...you guys...isn't SYDNEY BRISTOW 2300844 GREAT??? I mean you all are...but I'm putting your review, Sydney, on my top ten! LOL! See ya all!  
  
***  
  
Billy's crew was out tearing up everything in the main department of the prison cell. There was noise, clattering and ripping going on, but once they saw Billy they all stopped.  
  
"Carry on, Carry on!" Billy said easily as Leia pointed to the cell that Anakin and Padme were in. The crew continued to have fun.  
  
"Spencer! Keys!" Billy shouted.  
  
A young black man came up to Billy.  
  
"Yes?" Spencer said. He was also in a black suit.  
  
"I need a key to open this." Billy said.  
  
"Ok!" said Spencer happily.  
  
Billy turned to Han, "He can open anything! And he's always happy to do it!"  
  
Then they watched Spencer open the cell door. He took a blaster from another crew member and blasted each corner. Then he kicked it lightly, punched it 4 times, and pushed it hard with all his might. Spencer looked up and smiled at them then with a touch of his finger, the door immediately fell down.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Luke asked amazed.  
  
"Kid, you ask to many questions!" Billy said.  
  
Luke shrugged and followed Leia into the cell.  
  
"What's happening?" padme asked.  
  
"Han's old friend was having some fun, and he's going to help us escape!" Leia explained.  
  
Padme smiled and Anakin talked to his "son" as they went out of the prison cell, overlooking the crew of Billy's.  
  
"Kitser?" Anakin asked Spencer who looked exactly like his old friend on Tatooine.  
  
"Kitser's my dad." Spencer told Anakin, yelling out to his dad.  
  
An old man came up and looked at Anakin. "Ani?" he asked.  
  
He had black hair and looked like Spencer. He had the same traditional black suit on.  
  
"Woah! You are young!" Kitser said amazed at how Anakin looked. "But your Dar..." "Ugh! You know too?" He asked Kitser. Does every one in this galaxy know that I becomes Darth Vader? Anakin asked himself.  
  
Before Kitser could answer Anakin's question, a flood of storm troopers came in, and blocking the only exit.  
  
Leia sighed. "Into the garbage shoot again!"  
  
She grabbed the blaster from Spencer and blasted off the cover of the garbage shoot.  
  
"No sister, you ain't making me go back in there again!" Han said.  
  
With no luck in Han she turned to Billy.  
  
"Please, we have to go back to Han's ship then go to tatooine to help my parents!" She pleaded.  
  
Billy, having no idea who Leia's parents were still, turned to his crew. Like before it was noisy with tearing, now it was blasting.On all eyes on Billy, they waited for the next move.  
  
"Men! I'm leaving!" He yelled out, they all nodded. "Spencer, you and your dad could come along if you want."  
  
"Your just going to leave your crew here?" Leia asked.  
  
"they usually find there way back," Billy said casually.  
  
So Spencer, Kitser, and Billy went down the garbage shoot after Leia. Padme, Anakin, Han, and Luke followed them. Surprizingly, there was no water, it was foamy, and they door was already opened.  
  
"Billy" han asked. "Where's your ship."  
  
"well you know, I don't really own one!" Billy said in his casual voice again.  
  
"What?" Han snapped.  
  
"I don't have one." Billy answered. "I usually come with one, leave with another. It works out fine, they end up getting one, for the one they lost."  
  
Han was beginning to start in one of his moods again, when Anakin came over to him and said, "Han, there's a little place where they keep small fighters over there." He pointed down the hallway.  
  
"Another force thing isn't it?" Han asked. Anakin smiled and nodded. So Luke, Leia, Han, Padme, Anakin, Kitser, Billy, and Spencer went down the hall way. When they reached the end Han got upset. There was storm troopers from each side. And in one corner there was doors closing. There was onjly 4 blasters to defend themselves.  
  
"Oh great kid! What's your plan now?" he said to Luke, but not noticing, Luke was already by the doors yelling. "C'mon Han!"  
  
Han looked amazed at where Luke was. He ran to where he was shooting off the storm troopers. Luke crawled throught the closing doors, and Han followed. On the other side, was three fighters and a big opening out to space.  
  
Luke, Leia, Han, and Billy went in one. While Padme, Anakin, Kitser, and Spencer went in a different one.  
  
"Follow our fighter!" Billy yelled to Kitser.  
  
Kitser nodded and started running to the the fighter. Before he got there he had to use his blaster again to shoot down more storm troopers as they opened the blast doors, little by little. Kitser came on at the last minute yelling his son instructions how to use the fighter.  
  
"I'm a key man, not a flyer!" Spencer complained, but he ended up using his dad's instructions, and they followed Han's fighter. 


	12. An old Friend

Ok, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't posted soon! Well you know how it is, my excuse, life.  
  
And deal with it people.  
  
Ok, well here's chapter 12 and since I feel so guilty, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.  
  
Remember, I want nice reviews, and if i shall not recieve nice reviews, I shall read them anyways!  
  
-that's just alittle thing I wanted to say, now again, thanks to all of my reveiwers, I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet!!! I'll post just as soon as I can, ok? Cuz I know my little friend that push the review button will review anyways, lol.  
  
I finished chapter 31, yesterday, so you have a ways to go, enjoy my story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spencer followed Han's fighter as padme was in the seat next to him. Billy and Anakin in the back of their seats. Once they got past the tractor beam, Anakin took a deep breath and relaxed. But Anakin couldn't even take a short nap before Kitser started asking questions.  
  
"So you were that handmaiden, with that droid?" Kitser asked looking at Padme.  
  
"Yes." She answered. She was about to tell him that she was the queen but she didn't want to surprise Anakin, he already had enough stress.  
  
"How come I'm an old man, and you aren't even 20, Anakin?" He asked another question.  
  
"we got into the future some how." Anakin answered.  
  
"Do you know your future?" Kitser asked.  
  
"Well I know Padme and I are getting married. Luke and Leia are our twins, and I become Darth Vader." Anakin answered.  
  
"yup, that's pretty much it." Kitser answered leaning back in his seat.  
  
Anakin moved forward. "How many people know about Darth Vader?"  
  
"every single body in the galaxy." Kitser answered. "The different creatures and droids."  
  
Anakin looked down.  
  
"Face it Anakin, you're the worst person in the galaxy! If I say, Darth Vader, it's like everyone's all silent. I just kept it quite that I was your friend. Not to get in trouble with the Emperor."  
  
So much for you being a friend, Anakin thought. He was still hurt by his words and how he explained Darth Vader. He stood up wanting to leave. But he couldn't go anywhere, the fighter was a small 4 person and not even enough room to change seats. So he sat down.  
  
"Well I think that's the reason why we're in the future, so Anakin will see what will happen, he's just been given a second chance." Padme said. She turned around and looked at Anakin who was just right in back of her seat. She smiled, hoping that he would smile back. But he didn't. Padme bit her lip, he truly is hurt. She thought.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Spencer landed by Han's fighter. Lando came out quick and was happy to see it wasn't Darth Vaders men.  
  
"You alright?" He asked Han.  
  
"Yeah, escaped with an old friend." Han answered. "remember Billy Lane?"  
  
Luke and Leia stood nearby, while Billy came walking over.  
  
"Lando?" Billy said. "Long time, no see!"  
  
Lando smiled. "Same here." They shook hands and hugged.  
  
"The storm troopers left. When they captured you, I had know idea..." Lando said trying to explain.  
  
"That's ok." Han said. "I don't even know what I'm doing with them!"  
  
He looked over at the fighter where Anakin and Padme had gotten off.  
  
"You all want a place to stay?" Lando asked.  
  
"Uh, we better be heading back. Don't mind if we take the fighters, do you Han?" Billy said. "Well, bye!" He said slipping away from the group and go to his new fighters.  
  
"Bye Lady." He said to Leia who rolled her eyes as he left. Spencer and Kitser followed. As Kitser passed Anakin he didn't say anything, and hurried along. In no time, the two fighters were gone.  
  
"Always was the weird one out of all of us." Lando said as they saw the rest of the fighter disappear. They all went inside. Han saw Chewie again. And the droids were also reunited. 


	13. Padme's Comfort

Since the last chapter was short, I decided to post right away, cus I knew i was going to get reviews saying.... 'it's too short! Blah! Blah! Blah!'  
  
Heehee, I hope you enjoy, this one is kinda short too, sorry!!!!!  
  
Now reveiw and then you shall receive chapter 14! Buybye!  
  
******  
  
Anakin and padme changed clothes and soon sat down and listened as Han talked and Luke and Leia stood nearby the next day.  
  
"So what's your plan?" Han asked.  
  
"go to Tatooine, I guess." Anakin said.  
  
"well when do you get married and have Luke and Leia?" Han asked. "because isn't that the time Anakin becomes Darth Vader?"  
  
"Ugh!" Anakin yelled standing up, he was tired of every one calling him Darth Vader. "I don't mean to become Darth Vader! Why don't you just take me to Tatooine and leave me there to dry up by the twin suns. And I'll die, so there won't be any more Vader. Or better yet, shoot me right here, there won't be a Vader in the future for sure!"  
  
"well that's a start of a plan." Han said quietly. Leia elbowed him in the arm and he was quite.  
  
Anakin was still standing by padme. She took his hand and pulled him slowly out of the room. They went into a small one bed room, it was dimly lit. She shut the door and sat on the bed with Anakin.  
  
"Anakin, it's alright." She said holding him in her arms. "Shhh..."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said rocking back and forth with her.  
  
There was silence, he hugged her more tightly. Then padme felt tears on her hand, he sniffed a little and said, "Don't leave me."  
  
Then her eyes soon began to water, but she tried to speak. "We're going to grow up, have a happy wedding, a nice place to live and a happy family." She said. Then added. "And live ever after." But she really didn't know if that was true or not.  
  
"I'm scared, what's really going to happen?" Anakin asked.  
  
His head was now on her lap and they were in the dark. Padme couldn't answer that. The truth, she didn't know. He will become Darth Vader and will she die? Or be in hiding..... She heard Luke, Leia, and han close doors and go to bed. Then she looked at Anakin was was sleeping already, all curled up. First he was 9, now he was 14. But still the Anakin she knew on Tatooine.  
  
Slowly she laid his head down on the bed and got up quietly. Putting the blankets around him then went to a different door that seperated two bed rooms being one. Slowly she slipped into her bed, loosing the smell of Anakin and the warmth of his body against hers. 


	14. Eavesdropper

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in awhile the reason: life.  
  
But I'll post two chapters now, so just incase I don't have time later.  
  
Thanx every one who has reviewed, and I hope you enjoy these comino up chapters!  
  
******  
  
It was early in the morning when Padme woke up, she went out of the bed room to the main room they were in last night. Her dress she wore to bed flared behind her. Leia was pointing at Han and yelling.  
  
"It's your fault Anakin got mad!" Leia yelled. "You were making him feel guilty of what his future was!"  
  
"well sister, it ain't my fault he turns to the dark side!" Han yelled.  
  
"It might make him feel better if you didn't remind him!" Leia yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry your worship-" Han yelled but got cut off by Leia.  
  
"My name is Leia!" She yelled.  
  
"I know, I don't need intellegence to tell me that, Sweetheart!" He said, nicknaming her again.  
  
"You just rely on stupidity, don't you?" Leia shot back.  
  
"Excuse me?" Han asked offended.  
  
"You heard me!" Leia yelled. "Take us to Tatooine or I'm never talking to you again!"  
  
Han now realized he better say sorry or not marry the woman he planned to.  
  
"Fine, leia." He mumbled enough so she could hear him.  
  
That's when Leia saw padme eavesdropping by the door.  
  
"Oh good morning padme!" Leia said acting normal. "Han is for sure going to take us to Tatooine, today." She said putting emphasis on "today."  
  
"What?" han shouted out.  
  
"Oh what is that I hear?" Leia said softly. She put her hand around her ear. "My wedding ring dropping through a hole?"  
  
With a not so delighted face, han said. "I mean of course I'll take you where ever you want."  
  
Leia looked at him. And he gave a fake smile.  
  
"well," Leia said happily, "Let's go get ready! And leave right after that."  
  
Leia took padme's hand and led her to her room. While Han went to Luke. Inside Luke's small bed room, Anakin was sitting down.  
  
"We're going to Tatooine, so get ready." Han said mumbling something to himself on his way out. Feeling weird, he didn't know to be happy because Leia excepted his proposal he never asked, or what.  
  
Inside the room, Anakin was happy again, probably from talking to his "son." He was back in the mood of telling jokes about him and padme.  
  
"so what's happening with Han and Leia?" Anakin asked helping Luke pack some of his weapons."I heard them yelling."  
  
"Dunno." Luke said, "Sometimes she says she likes him, the next there fighting. And she always wants to kick him in the-"  
  
"ask." Anakin said.  
  
"Yeah I should, then she will go on saying how she doesn't like him, and what's wrong with him." Luke said.  
  
Anakin laughed. "Wonder what their kids will turn out if they marry!"  
  
Luke smiled."I'll be amazed him they actually get married."  
  
For the next few minutes Anakin helped Luke pack some stuff up. Then they all joined together in the main room. Anakin was about to talk when he felt dizzy again. This time he managed to stay on the chair. When it passed, he saw padme on the floor. She got up quickly when she realized all eyes were on her.  
  
"Not again!" She whined. "How old am I, am I really old?"  
  
"your 22." Anakin said. Not really knowing how he knew the presice age of padme.  
  
"huh." Padme sighed. "When your young it doesn't last does it?"  
  
"apperently not for us." Anakin said.  
  
Luke thought a minute. "I think you get married when your 24, padme. We have to get back through time before you have us!"  
  
"oh and padme." He said lightly. "Could you please use a bottle to feed me." Looking at her.  
  
Padme and Leia both laughed, they were the only ones who got the joke. 


	15. Tatooine

"Did you end up fixing the falcon?" Han asked Lando. They all boarded already.  
  
"yeah." Lando said. "Come see me again."  
  
Han nodded and they shook hands.  
  
Then the Millenium Falcon was no longer seen in Cloud City. With it's small crew on 2 droids, a wookie, Luke,Leia,Han, padme, and anakin, they set a course for Tatooine.  
  
*  
  
"we're coming up on Tatooine." Han said. As usual, Chewie was in the seat next to Han. With Luke and Leia behind them.  
  
"You owe me princess." Han said to leia.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked. "I bringing your parents to Tatooine. I rescued you twice, and..."  
  
Leia just stared at him  
  
"huh.." Han sighed.  
  
Leia smiled than started laughing. Han was confused.  
  
He is so greedy.she thought. She was still smiling as she left out the door. "oh, han." She said.  
  
"wonderful girl!" Han said.  
  
Yeah, luke thought but only smiled. When is my sister going to make up her mind about him?  
  
*  
  
"Padme!" Han shouted out. "I've figured it out!"  
  
"what?" she asked.  
  
They were sitting on the bed in a room. "remember when I said that I had this dream about being here than going and freeing all the slaves?" Anakin asked.  
  
"oh you mean 8 years ago?" Padme joked. Anakin smiled.  
  
"I think for us to go back is for me to free some slaves." Anakin said. It was all making sense to what anakin was saying. They went in the future when he said 'be free' they might go back if those words are put into action.  
  
"oh anakin!" Padme yelled out. "we are going to go home!" She put her arms around his neck and hugged him.  
  
Going home. Anakin wasn't sure if he wanted to go home or not. That means replaying the future. And it would only be years to come before he becomes Darth Vader. He hugged her back more tightly, afraid he'd have to go through everything alone.  
  
"ani.." Padme tried to speak."your...ugh..your...chok..ugh....choking..uh...me." She said faintly.  
  
"oh sorry padme." Anakin said releasing his grip on her.  
  
She sat back down on the bed, with him right by her. Then she giggled.  
  
"I remember when we first met!" she said. "and you thought I was an angel!"  
  
"I heard that angels are pretty." Anakin said.  
  
"have you ever seen one?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin looked at her. "I'm sitting by one right now..."  
  
Padme looked at him and smiled. "all your missing is a pair of wings...." He said bending down more closer to her. Padme reached up and their lips met. Wishing this moment would take over her life.  
  
"We're on Tatooine!" Han's voice said through out the ship.  
  
Padme and Anakin broke apart. And smiled at each other. Then went into a different room to join Luke and Leia. Feeling happy for the first time in a while. 


	16. Anakin's Dream

Sorry if I am going to show in posting, you gotta tell me these things! Lol. Well, I'll post another chapter right after this, then, you all gotta reveiw! Or no more chapters for a long time! j/k with ya. But I mean it, I want more reviews!  
  
*****  
  
They landed in the same spot padme's ship had been. They were all out standing in the sun. Only Anakin and Luke were used to the hot heat. Leia stood by Han, as he bent over and whispered to her.  
  
"they aren't disappearing!"  
  
Leia didn't know what to say back, she didn't know what to do. And it was soon getting dark out.  
  
"Hey kid," Han said to luke."What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
Luke looked at Anakin to get an answer. Anakin looked at the spot where padme was,....but padme was gone.  
  
"Padme!" Anakin yelled out.  
  
"Ani!" Padme's voice was faint. He turned around and saw some one pulling her into a speeder.  
  
"get your hands off her!" Anakin yelled at the person who held padme..  
  
That person looked up. "Jabba's looking for a new servant!" He yelled back.  
  
Anakin was about to go after them, but Luke held him back. "it's too dangerous to go alone." He said.  
  
"where's Jabba?" Anakin demanded, ignoring luke's comment.  
  
"There's sand people!" Luke said trying to hold him back.  
  
Anakin put his head down. He knew about sand people, he also knew about Jabba. They would have to go looking for padme tomorrow.  
  
************  
  
That night Anakin talked to Luke.  
  
"I had been living with my aunt and uncle, when I found out about my mom, padme. Obi-wan told me." Luke said as he ate something out of a tin container.  
  
"He was a great man wasn't he?" Anakin asked, he never met the man, actually.  
  
"yeah," Luke said slowly. "Darth Vader killed him."  
  
Anakin put his head down. Not again! He thought. But Luke went on.  
  
"Darth Vader left his family for the dark side before he never knew them, but now I think he's been given a second chance to see both worlds." Luke said.  
  
Anakin got up and was about to leave toward his room when luke finished the food in the tin and said. "good night." Adding, "father."  
  
Anakin closed the door behind him and crept toward his little room. He tried falling asleep, but chewie's growling and the thought of padme kept him awake for some time. He thought of Jabba the Hutt, the huge sluglike worm. Nothing could go on Tatooine with out Jabba being present-especially for podracng.  
  
Podracing!  
  
Jabba always bet. Anakin was the only human that could do it. He remembered podracing, and the big crowd. He never won though, but always came very close before his worst opponent, Sebulba, ruined his podracer. He fell asleep thinking of the race that he was in before Padme came, and they ended up in the future.  
  
He was at the entering table with Shmi when Sebulba came around with Watto, the winged creature that owned Shmi and her son.  
  
"Your owner is a fool!" Sebulba said  
  
Watto hovered beside him, he hit him with his little fist.  
  
"not this time Sebulba!" Watto said.  
  
Sebulba laughed and joined his podracer which was bigger than Anakin's. Then Watto yelled at anakin angrily.  
  
"You better win, boy! I've bet too much on you!" As he spoke he spat out spit. Watto left and joined the crowd. Shmi knelt down beside Anakin, after he gave a two headed creature his name. She cleaned Anakin's face with a brown cloth. Shmi's hair was tied up and she was wearing the clothes that anyone would recognize on Tatooine.  
  
"becareful." She whispered. How she hated these races! They were ful of action and violence. Very dangerous. But she never showed it, only to be brave for her son. She returned to the crowd as the race was beginging.  
  
In the middle of the race, Anakin's podracer crashed to the ground. He sat there until the race was over and someone went to get him. With Shmi by his side, he returned home with Watto yelling and spitting at him.  
  
"Your mother's proud of you, because you returned alive!" Watto yelled with more spit.  
  
Shmi ignored him and when they were alone, she comforted her son. The next day a man, a girl, and a gungun with large floppy ears came to Watto's shop looking for a rare part for a ship. As Watto showed the man his junk yard, the girl, the gungun, and Anakin were alone.  
  
"I'm Padme." The girl said. It was not long before she found out that he was a slave.  
  
Anakin looked angrily at the girl, "I'm a person and my name is Anakin!"  
  
A voice that Anakin recognized spoke. "I know you are."  
  
Anakin woke up. 


	17. Rescue

Here's D next chapter all because I'm too nice!  
  
****  
  
Luke was standing by Anakin's bed.  
  
"Just thought we'd get a head start on finding mom." Luke said.  
  
Anakin's eyes were open now, and he was awake.  
  
"Luke?" He asked. "Why do you call us mom and father?" sitting up.  
  
Luke was silent then he said smiling, "I'm glad we're a family again."  
  
Anakin smiled back and Luke left so that Anakin could get ready. Anakin came out soon, looking different then before. He found some black clothes and took out his pony tail he put in his hair when they were captured by Darth Vader. His dirty blonde hair was wavy and it went in every direction.  
  
When he came out of his little room, Han, Chewie, Luke, Leia, and C-3PO and R2 were waiting for him.  
  
"so what's your plan?" Han asked.  
  
"It's up to me?" Anakin asked back.  
  
"Well she is your girl!" Han answered.  
  
"Um...well we need weapons..." Anakin said. It was the only advice he had.  
  
"Oh! That sounds really reassuring!" Han said pretending he was by Jabba. "Hi Jabba! We got weapons, now give us Padme!"  
  
"Han!" Leia scolded him. "What would you do if you were in his shoes?"  
  
Han looked at Leia. "Take them off!" he answered.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes  
  
Chewie did a little growl. "Oh you said it Chewie," Han said again. "Your living in a dream Anakin!"  
  
"dream." Anakin repeated softly, forming an idea in his head.  
  
*  
  
R2 and C-3PO were in Jabba's palace with a message. Padme was sitting by Jabba. She had a sleevless flowing white dress on. With an over skirt that was purple that met in the middle of her waist with a gold loop. There was dancing and different kinds of creatures everywhere. When all was silent Jabba watched as Anakin's glowing figure came out of R2 when C-3PO said, "the message."  
  
"Jabba, I wish to bet for your new servant, Padme. You may not know, but I was a 9 year old who podraced against many others."  
  
Oh no! Padme thought, he doesn't have a podracer and he has never won before! He can't be betting to win!  
  
Padme's thought's went to Anakin's mouth.  
  
"if I win, I get padme. If I loose, you get me." Anakin's voice was calm. And his figure disappeared.  
  
Jabba's huge face shouted out to his small crowd. "There'll be no bet!"  
  
The two droids were about to head back when 4 guests came.  
  
Han, Luke, Leia, and Anakin.  
  
Anakin came dressed in black and faced Jabba with out showing his face.Luke, Leia, and Han were all hooded in back of him.  
  
"Ani!" Padme yelled out. Reaching out to hug him, quickly forgeting she was chained up and she couldn't go very far. Anakin stepped back and jabba pulled the other end and she was back to sitting down.  
  
Anakin didn't lift his hood, only said."Nice party." And walked on.  
  
Han, Luke, and Leia all seperated.(Han for sure was trying to make his presence, unnoticable) R2 was serving refreshments as C-3PO circled many times around the room. Not knowing Anakin was there, or what to do.  
  
Padme stood up. "I'm sitting here in chains and you say this is a nice part!" Padme yelled.  
  
Jabba pulled her back once more ignoring her. She looked at Luke and Leia then at Anakin. They were still hooded.  
  
Han was enjoying the drinks. She looked at him and he winked at her. He saw she was about to talk when he went over to her. "The wink means shut up!" He whispered.  
  
Padme looked at Han mad, but she didn't say anything.  
  
By night time the music played no more and Jabba was asleep where he was. Most of the creatures were also sleeping.Han, Luke, and leia walked with Anakin as he broke off the chains on Padme's hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek.He said quietly, "I'm so glad your ok!"  
  
Padme held Anakin's hand as they were leaving, the droids following behind. But when they got to the door, they realized every one was now awake. And Jabba saw padme was gone. Every one who had a weapon started firing at them. Han fired back and Luke blocked the firing with Anakin's lightsaber. As they got outside they waited behind a huge rock for Anakin to return with a speeder. He soon appeared with a yellow one. They got in quick, and Han asked,  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
"Oh you know Han! There's the color and the speed, and of course if it actuall looks good!" Anakin joked.  
  
As soon as they got away. Leia said. "Well we got off easy! Who said an escape was this easy?"  
  
Padme buried her head in her hands. "now I'm wanted by Jabba and Darth Vader!" Although, she didn't know what for. 


	18. dark side stirring

Instead of going back to the Falcon, he went to where he lived. No one was there. And a person had said that no one would ever live there because it was home to Vader.They all went inside while the droids waited by the speeder. Anakin went to his room. The one that led them into the future.  
  
"Be Free!" Anakin said.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"I don't understand. How are we supposed to get back?" He asked.  
  
Anakin and Padme felt dizzy and fell to the floor together.Anakin was now used to it and got himself up, while helping padme as well.  
  
"woah! Sweetheart, what'd they feed you in jabba's hut?" Han asked.  
  
Leia crossed her arms, jealous. My nickname is sweatheart!  
  
Anakin looked at padme, and saw that her stomach had grown alittle bigger. Everyone was staring at her so she looked at her own stomach.  
  
"I'm going to have a baby?" she said more to herself than to everyone else.  
  
Anakin put a comforting hand on her. "2, my dearest." He said.  
  
*  
  
Han decided to go back to his falcon to see if chewie was alright. Luke and Leia went with him.Anakin wanted to stay. He said he could see the falcon parked up on the hill, so padme and him would go back later.  
  
After being in his room for a ong time they went to Shmi's room. Right when Anakin stepped into the small room, he burst out in tears. Padme didn't know what to do.He sat on her bed and dumped his face into his hands.  
  
"where is she? You've got to find her." He muttered to himself.  
  
The room looked the same. It was small and tight. Padme sat on the little bed by Anakin. But once he remembered she was there, he moved away. Embarresed to show that he was crying.  
  
"Ani." She said softly. "it's ok." Putting a comforting hand on his back.  
  
"no it's not!" he yelled. He stood up, pushing padme's hand away.  
  
"Ani," she tried again.  
  
"My name is not Ani!" he yelled again.  
  
Anakin walked to the door but padme caught his arm. Anakin turned to look at her, and pulled away.  
  
"It's going to be alright." Padme said.  
  
Anakin tried to pull away but she held on too tight. Finally he got some strength and pushed her back. She fell on to the bed but got up again before he left.  
  
"Ani.." she knew he was hurt. And he was thinking about his mom.  
  
"Don't call me that!" he yelled feircly. He took his hand and pulled her arm away. Then raised his arm again and slapped her, bringing her back down to the bed. When she got back up, he was gone 


	19. Han proposes

Padme thought it would be best to go back to Han, Luke and Leia. So she went slowly walking up the hill, seeing that the speeder was gone. But almost to the top she saw Anakin.he pushed her down as she called out his name.  
  
"Ani please!" she said trying to do her best to get up.  
  
"don't call me that! And don't tell anyone what I did!" He said harshly.  
  
"I'm going to call you what ever I want!" She yelled back.  
  
Anakin looked into her eyes and stared a little while, then went back down the hill without saying anything else.  
  
Padme continued to go back up the hill, as she was too tired to chase after Anakin. The the time she was close to the top, she began crawling up. And with her stomach it was harder. Before she could reach the falcon, she fell down, too tired to move on.  
  
"Leia, Luke!" She yelled as loud as she could.  
  
It was Han who actually came out first and saw padme about 10 yards from the falcon. She was not used to the heat, and it was taking over her.  
  
"Han! Oh please Han." She said as he helped her up.  
  
"Where's Anakin?" He asked.  
  
"He got mad when he saw his mom's room and I called him Ani, and he...he slapped me." Padme explained, burying her head in her hands and started crying.  
  
Han tried to calm her down. He put his arm around her shoulder and helped her walk back to the falcon.  
  
"I can't believe he did this!" She cried out, making more tears than ever.  
  
"Shhh...padme, do you know where he went?" He asked. Helping her board the falcon.  
  
"No! He just left...stupid..ugh! I do everything for him and he gets mad at me!" She said.  
  
Han tried thinking what padme did for anakin when Leia came and helped padme into a chair.  
  
"What happened?" she asked  
  
Padme suddenly remembered Anakin telling her not to tell anyone anything, but Han blurted it out for her.  
  
"Anakin slapped her, and ran away." Han said perfectly normal.  
  
Chewie growled, and Luke yelled out, "Slapped?"  
  
"Oh no!" Padme said. She was cleary surprised that Anakin would do that, and remembered that he actually did. And she poored out more tears.  
  
"I'm supposed to be padme and he's supposed to be my ani...but now the future is playing again," Now she was talking more to herself than to everyone. "I'm pregnant and he's becoming Darth Vader!"  
  
Leia suddenly stopped listening and looked at padme who was still crying. Her stomach was more rounder, and if padme grew alittle bit more. Then the dress would pop off her. She went to padme and helped her up.  
  
"C'mon padme, you need more clothes."  
  
Padme still crying, she took her into a different room while R2, C-3PO, Luke, Chewie, and Han were waiting on what to do next.  
  
"Women! They worry about fashion at the wrong times!" Han said annoyed, not really knowing the true reason why Leia and padme left.  
  
Luke knew Anakin was in trouble but he wanted to think of happier thoughts.  
  
"So." He said, "When are you going to ask my sister to marry you?"  
  
"What?" Han asked surprised.  
  
"Oh stop it Han." Luke said. "I know you like her!"  
  
"yeah, so?" Han said.  
  
"yeah, so, I dare you to ask her!" Luke said.  
  
Han only smiled.  
  
"Well?" Luke asked. Because Han wasn't doing anything.  
  
"Well what? You want me to go up to her and say..." He said in a different voice. "We're in the middle of a crisis. Your dad just slapped your mom - will you marry me?"  
  
Luke thought a bit. "Yup," He said. "That's it."  
  
"Fine" Han said  
  
"Fine" Luke said  
  
A little while later leia and Padme cale out. She was wearing a long dress that just flowed over her stomach.  
  
Luke nudged him in the arm."ask her!"  
  
Han sighed and stood up went to Leia knelt down beside her and said.  
  
"won mare me?"  
  
"What?" Leia asked. Puzzeled why Luke started laughing.  
  
"uh..." Han was confused to. He didn't know if she ment yes or not.  
  
"Wanna marry me?" he asked again.  
  
Before she answered she burst out in tears like padme beside her. Padme was no longer crying for Anakin. She was so happy that her daughter was going to get married!  
  
"I take that as a yes.." Han said. He sat back down and was enjoying the show of crying girls. Luke also relaxed. He was watching Leia and Padme with great entertainment. 


	20. Mon Mothma

Anakin showed the stormtroopers where Han's falcon was.  
  
"Some rebels are there." He said pointing to the hills where the falcon was.  
  
*  
  
"Captain Solo!" C-3PO said. "R2 Senses stormtroopers approaching the falcon."  
  
Han looked out the window and decided right then and there they were leaving. Padme stopped crying, and then started all over again when she saw Anakin showing the stormtroopers the falcon.  
  
They left Tatooine and found a place where the last of the rebels were training to be jedi or help with what they can. Mon Mothma is the head of it all. It was a small building so it was harder to spot if you were the empire.  
  
R2, C-3PO, Luke, Han, Chewie, Leia and Padme (Who had stopped crying) all went into the two door entrance. A protocol droid with silver covering met them.  
  
"Can we stay here?" Leia asked.  
  
With out answering Leia's question, the droid had them follow him into a small office.  
  
"Hello, I'm Mon Mothma, head of this small academy, would you please sit." The lady that was sitting at the desk said.  
  
Luke and Han sat down, then padme and Leia as the droids and Chewie stood behind them.  
  
"Red-7" Mon Mothma said to the droid. "Take these droids to get registered, they will be useful to this academy."  
  
R2-D2 and C-3PO followed the droid.  
  
"Names." Mon Mothma said.  
  
"Luke Skywalker." Luke said.  
  
"Han Solo." Han said.  
  
Leia looked up at Han and smiled. "Leia Solo."  
  
"Padme..." Padme started.She was stuck.  
  
"Yes," Mon Mothma said.  
  
"Skywalker." She finished. It was hard for her to accept the fact but it was true.  
  
Mon Mothma looked at her paper. "Ok, any relations?"  
  
"Leia and I are twins, Leia is getting married to Han and padme is.." Luke said. Now he was stuck.  
  
Padme raised her head. "I'm their mother." She said slowly.  
  
Mon Mothma looked at her. "How old are you?" She asked.  
  
"um...20...20...25." Padme said at last.  
  
Mon Mothma turned to look at Luke and Leia. "How old are you too?" She asked them.  
  
"21." Luke said.  
  
Mon Mothma looked at padme again.  
  
"Miss Skywalker, I hope you are not playing games. We are the last of the rebels and are eager to survive and," She said even harder. "I do not wish anyone to mess things up!"  
  
Padme sat back in her chair and played with her fingers. Mon Mothma sighed.  
  
"The galaxy is a strange place, I do hope you are not of the empire."  
  
"I'm not." Padme said. Thinking of Anakin who now was.  
  
"Well more rebels are better than none." Mon Mothma said. "Leia and Padme share a dorm and Luke and Han. And this wookie, will be useful some place else."  
  
Chewie growled. And she told them to follow her.  
  
She got up and told Chewie to stay. Padme, Leia, Luke and Han walked in back of her. Out of the office and into the wide hallways.  
  
"Here, Luke and Han, you will stay." Mon Mothma said.  
  
There was a door leading into the rooms in which Mon Mothma opened and gave Han and Luke a key.  
  
"Report tomorrow in room B32. For your first lesson." She said. "Same with Padme and Leia. I hope you have a good night."  
  
"you mean we have to go to bed now?" Han asked. It was about dinner time and he was hungry.  
  
Mon Mothma looked at him calmly. "Excuse me, the cafeteria is down the hall." She said reading his thoughts."Press 1 on the phone in the room for further assistance."  
  
Leia gave Han a hug and she followed Mon Mothma to a different room with Padme. Once they got in, they looked around. Then also headed for the cafeteria. Han and Luke were already there eating like pigs with platefuls of food surrounding them.  
  
They saw a protocol droid go to them.  
  
"Solo and Skywalker! We eat only what we need!" it said.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Han asked ignoring the droids comment.  
  
"We are programed to, Solo." Then it left to go greet the other people around them.  
  
Padme and Leia went over to them and just as Han was about to give Leia a hug with his mouth ful, and dirty fingers, she moved away.  
  
"ewww!" Leia yelled.  
  
"wat, mat 'er, sweet - art?" He asked spitting out food as he talked.  
  
"I didn't know you didn't have manners." Leia said with an ugly face on.  
  
Han shrugged and continued eating. Just as Luke and Han were almost done, Han said,  
  
"I think I'm going to pop! I hate too much!"  
  
Luke choked, "Me too."  
  
They ran out of the cafeteria, just as padme and Leia were about to sit down with only a plateful of food, each. 


	21. The Phone Call

A couple of hours later Han pressed 1 on the phone. Luke was already in bed and he needed some one to talk to.  
  
"Rebels Academy." The voice said. "How may I help you?"  
  
"Um..can I speak to Leia?" Han said.  
  
"Press 2456." The other line said.  
  
Han puched in the numbers on the phone.  
  
"Hey Leia! How've you been sweetheart? Did you enjoy dinner?" Han asked.  
  
"uh, yeah.." Leia's voice said on the other line.  
  
"That's good." Han said shaking his head yes.  
  
"yeah.." Leia continued.  
  
"Sorry I looked so messy when you came, Luke and I were hungry! Oh by the way, he's already sleeping! Poor kid, he looked like he was sick. So maybe you can come to my room now, we can talk about our wedding plans!" Han said. Knowing that the sound of 'wedding' would make her happy.  
  
"Excuse me?" Leia said. "Who is this?" She was sounding really angry.  
  
Han was confused. "Scoundrel." He said in a deep voice. "Your pirate, groom to be-Han, remember?"  
  
"I'm not getting married!" Leia said.  
  
"why, I thought the crying was a yes..." Han said, now unhappy about Leia's change of mind.  
  
"I'm Leia Windu," Leia said. "I teacher for the jedi council."  
  
Suddenly Han realized he wasn't talking to the right 'Leia.'  
  
"what?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have you know after dinner the only words coming from your mouth will go to your roommate and if you are trying to reach Leia -a student, that is not possible, only teachers. And also planning for a wedding at night is crazy! Oh and leaving a room to go visit another at night is unpermissable." Leia Windu finished.  
  
"Ok!" Han said. How could there be so many rules? He thought. "The rules are for strict reasons," Leia said reading his mind through the phone.  
  
"How many of you are there?" Han asked. "Who can read minds, especially through a phone!"  
  
Leia Windu ignored his question a continued to speak.  
  
"Are you new,Han?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah." He said.  
  
She sighed. "You are in my class first thing in the morning!"  
  
"You mean you teach in room B32?" He asked, hoping her answer will be no.  
  
"That's right. Class starts at 6 AM." Leia said.  
  
"What?!! 6!!!" Han asked, almost falling off his bed.  
  
Luke groaned and turned his head onto the other side of the pillow.  
  
"That is why you are free at the night to sleep!" Leia said promptly.  
  
"Ugh!" Han said. "Well I'll see you in the morning, Leia!"  
  
"uch!" Leia said irritated and she hung up.  
  
Han checked the time. They had spent 1 whole hour in the cafeteria! He was too tired to even change into something more comfortable.(Like he did anyways!) He took his gun out of it's holder and turned the light that shined on the phone-off. And went to sleep. 


	22. Master Windu

  
  
"You wanna get married barefoot?" Han asked. Smacking his lips together. "I don't go barefoot? My feet stink?" He said having an expression on his face. "of course I have a ring for you." He turned his head and said through gritted teeth, "get a ring!" Luke smiled.  
  
He smacked his lips again, and licked them. "It's a nice ring, shiny, shiny....and-"  
  
He farted, sniffed, and wiped his nose. "Stinky."  
  
Luke, Leia, Padme started laughing. And Han woke up.  
  
"What time is it?" He mumbled.  
  
"5:30" Luke answered.  
  
"Then what are you all doing up?" He asked yawning.  
  
"Leia called for information last night and found out that class starts at 6:00" Luke said.  
  
Han looked at Leia.  
  
"So I want to go barefoot to my wedding?" She asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Han asked. Leia ignored him and moved on.  
  
"And you don't even have my wedding ring?" She asked.  
  
"That I can explain." Han said getting up and pointing his finger at Leia.  
  
Padme laughed, it was the first time she felt it was her family. She planned to not mourn over how Anakin left and live a happy life with her twins and her stupid son-in-law.  
  
Han put his gun in his holder on the side of his belt. And stretched his arms out.  
  
"Aint we gone eat 'irst?" He said yawning.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"Ain't we gonna eat first before we go to this class?" Han repeated.  
  
"I think the cafeteria is open for another 15 minutes." Padme said.  
  
"well then let's go! What are you waiting for?" Han said walking over to Leia. He grabbed her hand and started walking to the door. Padme followed with Luke behind.  
  
Once they got to the cafeteria, they sat down in the same spot they sat last time. As Han grabbed his food, he saw R2 serving drinks. Right when he sat down he saw some one coming over to them.  
  
"What do you want?" Han asked. Annoyed that someone was bothering him again, this time while eating.  
  
"It's you!" The girl said suddenly hearing Han's voice. She was black with jedi robes on.  
  
"Your that man from last night!" She said again.  
  
"Leia!" He yelled, standing up pointing his dirty finger at her.  
  
"What?" Leia said standing up.  
  
"Oh your that Leia!" The girl said to leia.  
  
Luke and Padme were confused but continued listening.  
  
"What do you mean?" Leia asked.  
  
"Oh, your pirate, groom-to-be, Han, whatever! Was telling me all about you last night." The girl said smiling at Han.  
  
Leia's mouth dropped open. She crossed her arms and looked at Han.  
  
"It's not my fault!" He said pointing to himself innocently.  
  
Leia continued to glare at him.  
  
"I'm Leia Windu." The girl said.  
  
Windu...Windu, padme knew that name sounded familiar. Mace Windu from the Jedi Council.  
  
"Mace Windu?" Padme asked.  
  
"Oh!" Leia Windu said. "My uncle, he was part of the jedi council."  
  
Now Leia was even more friendly. Sharing information about her background and her family.  
  
"Back in the clone wars attachment was forbidden for a jedi. So my father never became one. But I am! I am Master," She addressed herself. "Windu, Teacher for the jedi council."  
  
She held out her hand and Padme,Leia, and Luke each shook it. Han kept to himself, finishing his breakfast. Master Windu also noticed Leia's stomach.  
  
"Oh! Congratulations!" She said delighted. "Expecting anytime soon?"  
  
Padme really didn't know. Some time ago she was flat, then within minutes she had a huge bump! Who knows, she could have the twins during a class!  
  
"Um...yeah, soon. I hope." Padme said stumbling.  
  
Master Windu smiled. "It's always a blessing from the force, for newcomers."  
  
Han rolled his eyes. He clearly didn't like this woman!  
  
"Look Leia!" Han started.  
  
Both Leia's turned.  
  
Han sighed. And both Leia's gave him a hard look. But before he could talk, a little bell rang. All the people around them started getting up and leaving.  
  
"Oh!" Master windu said. "You have 2 minutes to get to my class!"  
  
And she was disappeared through the clutter of people getting out of the door. Han was just about to take another bite out of something, when Luke and Leia grabbed his arm. And pulled him away.  
  
Padme found the room B32, and they all entered. There were 20 students in each class room with a teacher. Master Windu was at her desk with 20 cushions filling the room. 16 were already filled and Han,Padme, Luke, and Leia took the remaining ones.  
  
And once again, Han had to make a comment.  
  
"What is this, a yoga class?" He asked.  
  
"Solo, do you have something to share with the class?" Master Windu asked.  
  
"Well your class looks like a meditating area." Han said. "So if you want me to share it, it's have to be through the mind!"  
  
Han laughed at his own joke. Master Windu was clearly unpleased, but Han seemed to have a good time.  
  
"Ain't that right, Sweetheart?" Han asked Leia elbowing her lightly so she would notice him.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes, and Master Windu ignored Han and went on to teach about the jedi council. Padme's hand was nearly up for the whole class time. She knew a lot about the Jedi council. She knew every one in it, and she was a queen at 14, so she was very much into politics. Which bothered han, because he didn't get one single fact about the council.  
  
At the end of the class, Master Windu handed Luke, Leia, Padme, and Han each a schedule. Padme and Han were in the same classes. And Luke and Leia were together. As Luke and Leia left. And Padme and Han were leaving, Master Windu stopped them.  
  
"Hold it!" She said.  
  
Han turned around. "Padme, you may go. I need to speak with Han for a moment."  
  
Han mumbled something to himself as he walked towards her desk. So padme continued to look for her next class on her schedule. Following the map on the back she came to her next class. 


	23. Anakin's Return

  
  
A room saying Jedi Knight: Master Lane was what padme came to for her next class. Opening the door alittle, she saw many people in the room including the teacher, master Lane siting at his desk. Padme's eye's widened, he looked just like Billy.  
  
"Welcome Padme!" The man shouted in front of her face. Padme stepped back quickly, away from the door. Which now Master Lane was by.  
  
Surprised she didn't notice him get up, but there he was! "hello." She managed to say, breathing hard from the surprise.  
  
"I'm Master Lane." He said holding out his hand to shake. Padme took it.  
  
"Do you know Bi-" She started.  
  
"Billy?" Master Lane asked and answered the question with a big smile on his face. "Yes, he's my brother! He told me all about you and Anakin! So where is he?"  
  
Actually padme didn't know where Anakin was at the moment. After a long silence Master Lane started another sentence.  
  
"Well, come on in, to your first lightsaber and blasters class!" He said.  
  
Padme entered with her teacher and saw 9 groups paired up. Both either lightsaber or blasters in hand.  
  
Right when Master Lane was about to introduce padme, Han came up in back of her. With an angry face on he muttered again to himself.  
  
"That woman! That girl....that....that teacher!"  
  
Master Lane, always happy, greeted him and said hello.  
  
"So what are you teaching?" Han asked.  
  
"Lightsabers and blasters." Master Lane said. "I can tell you how to be a life saver, with a lightsaber!"  
  
Padme laughed at Master Lane's motto.  
  
"Wait a sec....aren't you, Billy's brother?" Han asked.  
  
Master Lane took another look at Han. "Han! Oh buddy boy, how you doin'?"  
  
Han smiled. Yup, he's Billy's brother!  
  
Padme And Han were partnered up and given a lightsaber and a blaster each. Han's was blue, and padme's was green.  
  
"the only purple lightsaber ever made was given to Master Windu." Master Lane said. But after Han made a face at the thought of Master Windu, Master Lane corrected himself. "Mace Windu."  
  
The rest of the time Master Lane instructed and the partners practiced challenging one another with the moves they learned. Padme had some trouble with it.  
  
"I don't use lightsabers! I can only use royal blasters!" Padme complained after using the lightsaber.  
  
Han sighed, So that's where Leia gets it from! He thought.  
  
Han was very good at lightsabers and blasters. He asked to take the lightsabers so he could practice with them. So for lunch, Luke and Leia met with Padme and Han. They went outside with the light shining on them so Han and Padme could practice.  
  
Luke and Leia said they were going to get drinks for every one, so as they waited, padme practiced.  
  
She backed away as Han inched more closer to practice his attacking. But then suddenly he stopped and lowered his lightsaber.  
  
"What's the matter Han?" Padme asked pressing the button on the handle of the lightsaber. The color instantly went away.  
  
Han seemed to be moving his lips but no words came out. "De..bu..uh.. Padme look out!" He yelled.  
  
Padme turned around and screamed. She didn't want to get hit again by Anakin once more. Ducking from Anakin's arm, she fell to the floor dropping her lightsaber.  
  
Anakin moved closer to her, ready to take a second chance of grabbing Padme's arm when Han yelled.  
  
"Stop!" He was coming straight to Anakin ready to defend him and padme.  
  
Padme crawled to the table that had their lunch. Her hair was all around and her dress was now dirty. It hurt more than ever to crawl under the table. 'freakin' stomach!" She mumbled to herself.  
  
Anakin picked up padme's lightsaber to block Han's attack. Then once more, padme began to have tears in her eyes. Anakin has truly gone to the dark side, she thought.  
  
Just then, Luke and Leia came throught the door that led back into the Rebel Academy. Luke stopped. Letting the tray with the four glasses drop to the floor. It crashed to the ground with shattering glass and liquid spilling everywhere. Leia ran to padme under the table and Luke went to Anakin.  
  
"Hey son!" Anakin said to Luke trying to get him on his side. "I was just going to say hi to padme, that's all."  
  
Luke just stood there.  
  
Han was still ready to use another one of his lightsaber techniques .  
  
Luke shook his head. "You hurt her too much."  
  
Anakin looked over at padme, who was holding herself...crying. And Leia's comforting hand on her back. Then he looked helplessly at luke.  
  
Black circles under his eyes and his lips trembling, he glared at Luke.  
  
"Get away from her." Luke said slowly. "And find your own way back to the past."  
  
Anakin put his teeth over his lips to keep them from shaking and he seemed as angry as ever. He tried holding it in, but it was too much. In a mean, aggressive, angry voice he pointed to padme and said visously....  
  
"You can't hide from me!" 


	24. protecting

A/N hey! sorry I haven't posted in a while. first of all, I got an excuse, I got grounded from the computer and writing...yup...because my mom said I write too much. well, the punishment is over, so I thought I'd post some new chapters.

so...does everyone still like the story? I finished it, and I really hope you guys like the ending!

Anakin left. Luke and Han went over to Leia and Padme. She calmed down seeing that Han was walking towards her. She sniffed, wiping some tears away.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. Bending down to look at her.  
  
Padme nodded slightly. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
Han smiled. "I am quiet good with the lightsaber." Han said. Twirling the saber in his hands. It slipped through his fingers and instantly shut off when it reached the floor.  
  
Han frowned. But went to go retreive it. He followed it with his eyes as it rolled on to the floor. When it reached a stop, Han went to go pick it up, when two feet stepped by it. Han looked up to see the cross armed Master Windu, waiting for an explanation for what just happened.  
  
"Hi leia." Han said getting up.  
  
Master Lane and Mon Mothma came out of the door.  
  
"well?" Mon Mothma asked. She saw Leia help padme up.  
  
Padme saw Mon Mothma. "uh-oh." She whispered, turning back around, but leia stopped her.  
  
"Padme, you have to confront your problem sooner or later." Leia said. So leia and Padme went and stood by Luke and Han.  
  
"Anakin was coming and he was..." Padme trailed off, she didn't exactly know what he was trying to do. She looked at the ground. "I'm just so scared." She whispered.  
  
Mon Mothma looked at Padme.  
  
"We all know who Anakin is,don't we?" She asked.  
  
"Darth Vader." Han answered.  
  
"Correct." Mon Mothma. "Which is why you, solo, will be assigned to protect padme."  
  
"Me?" Han asked pointing to himself.  
  
Mon Mothma nodded.  
  
"good job, pirate." Master Windu said on her way out.  
  
"And if you like, Luke and Leia could help." Mon Mothma said.  
  
"Yes!" Han said like he was going to die with out them. "Please!"  
  
"Good, settled then." Mon Mothma said. "I will allow you all to sleep in one big room, for padme's sake." Leaving the garden.  
  
Han went over to Leia, "We can plan our wedding!" He said excited.  
  
Leia smiled and they all went to go finish their food.  
  
At the end of the day they were assigned new rooms. Padme wasn't happy, because Han wasn't much of a protector. But Mon Mothma said it was necessery. Every night Han and Leia stayed up to plan their wedding. Leia seemed as happy as ever. But just two days before the wedding, there was a fight.  
  
Padme couldn't go anywhere with out anyone, and Luke was listening to the fight, just to defend his sister if he needed to. So both of them sat down on the bed by Han and Leia's. Leia was on her knees yelling at Han. And Han? Welll he was yelling back!  
  
"What did he say to you?" Han asked.  
  
"I just wanted him to be at my wedding!" Leia yelled back without answering Han's question.  
  
"So you went to find him?" Luke asked Leia, getting into their big conversation.  
  
Both of them turned to look at him. "Shut Up!" They yelled. And then continued yelling at one another.  
  
Luke gave one of his face expressions. Ok, he thought.  
  
"Anakin's my father!" Leia yelled.  
  
"Did you see how much your father hurt Padme?" Han asked.  
  
Leia sat down. "there's still some good in him!" Leia mumbled.  
  
"Leia." Han said, lightening up sitting next to her.  
  
"Han." She said his name. "For half my life, I believed that Bail Organa was my father. Just recently I figured out it was Anakin. Is it bad to wish for your Real father to come to your own wedding?" Leia asked.  
  
Han took a deep breath. "No." He said. "But you know your father, he's Darth Vader!"  
  
Leia sighed deeply. "He didn't do anything when I asked him to come, so I guess you get your wish, he's not coming!" She yelled.  
  
"Good." Han said.  
  
Leia crawled into the covers, and Han was about to, too. But Leia pulled back.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" Han asked.  
  
There was one bed for Padme, one for Luke. And a bigger one for Han and Leia to share.  
  
"On the floor." Leia said harshly turning off her night stand light.  
  
Now Han had a look on his face. Ok, he thought.  
  
Luke couldn't help but laugh. He got in his own bed and turned off his light. The fight was over for tonight.  
  
Padme watched Han call asisstance. "Yeah, hi." He said. "I need a bed." Han slowly pulled the phone away from his ear. "They hung up on me." He said offended.  
  
Padme giggled and turned off her light. She heard him sigh and mumble something to himself as he felll asleep on the floor. 


	25. planin' for the wedding

Chapter 27  
  
The next morning all of them watched Han on the floor. He wiggled around and definetly was not comfortable.  
  
"Oh Han! You empty headed wart," Leia yelled, her hands on her hips. "Wake up!" she kicked him and Han quickly stood up.  
  
"I'm up." He mumbled. Blinking his eyes more than once and smacking his lips together.  
  
Leia rolled her eyes. Han looked at her, biting his lip, now awake.  
  
"Sorry what I said last night." He whispered.  
  
Leia was giving in to his apology. They both moved closer together.  
  
Luke looked at padme. She nodded and they both slipped out of the room. Waiting for Leia to come out smiling. Soon enough, they came out holding hands together and laughing.  
  
It always ended up like that. And padme thought that was why it was always appealing to Luke to watch.  
  
They went to their first class with Master Windu. She had given them each an assignment to put and important person to you, who thought would make a great addition to the jedi council.  
  
"Why of course you!" Luke said trying to get on her good side.  
  
Master Windu looked at Luke. "Don't suck up to me, Skywalker."  
  
"Sorry." Luke said looking down at his cushion he was sitting on.  
  
During class, Han was passing notes to Leia. On his last note, the class was ending. Master Windu noticed and used her jedi powers to levitate the note her out of Han's hand.  
  
As she read it, her eye brow went up. "well, well." She said handing the note back to Han. "Solo!" She started again. "2 things. I don't want to know what you want to do tonight, and I wish for you not to plan weddings in my class!" After she said that, the class was excused.  
  
The people in the class stood up. Mumbling stuff to each other as they left.  
  
During lunch break, surprisingly, Han didn't eat. Leia and him sat in the garden at the table with papers surrounding them. They forgot about protecting padme, so Luke was put to the job.  
  
"I want to have it at naboo." Leia said. "Naboo?" Han asked.  
  
"Yes! They have a lake retreat too!" Leia said.  
  
"Alright." Han said.  
  
"Ok, then once we're there, I'm going to find a dress!"  
  
So they went to Mon Mothma to tell her they were leaving for Naboo.  
  
"Oh and here." Leia said, handing Mon Mothma a little invitation.  
  
"Oh thank you leia, I'll do my best ot come." She said as Han and Leia walked out of her office.  
  
"How about, I invite some one, and you invite some one. And at the wedding we'll each be surprised for who that guest is!" Leia said.  
  
Han looked at her as she pleaded to carry on with her plan. "Alright." He said. Not really caring about who to invite, he was just so happy that he was actually getting married!  
  
Leia jumped up and down. She kissed his cheek and ran down the hall. "See you back at the room!" She yelled.  
  
She knew the right person to invite! 


	26. The Wedding

HEY PEOPLE!!!!! how's it goin'? I haven't been updating a bunch-I kno. but if you really like my story, just email me and I'll send you any chapters you request! also, I haven't been getting hardly any reviews, and so I was wonderin', if it wouldn't hurt you just to review on these couple chapters I post. because that's what keeps me goin'! the more people review, the more I'll update, and I'm tellin' ya -I'm really desperate for reviews!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!Thx!

The trip to Naboo was long, Han was happy to be back in his falcon. Leia couldn't wait for a single minute. Right when they arrived, she went with padme to go find a dress. The dress she picked out can come in any two colors, Leia had picked out a crushed velvet that was deep rose red. Its collar is trimmed by beautiful French lace which repeats itself in the cuffs.  
  
It has a petticoat with a hoop which keeps the crushed velvet in place. There was also a pinkish rose satin that flowed to the ground like the crushed velvet.  
  
The dress has a graceful, open laced up back bordered by the same beautiful lace. And everywhere the two colors, deep rose red and pinkish rose satin, met there are delicate ivory lace trimmings. It also has a closed lace back. It is nicely finished in the inside with the same pinkish rose satin liner.  
  
Leia loved the dress, and she would never want to take it off. Luke went with Han to go get a suit  
  
"Do you think Leia will notice if it's a rental?" Han asked in the store.  
  
Luke shrugged. His sister noticed anything and will probably noticed it was a rental, but he kept his mouth quite as Han paid for the two day rental. It was going to be a small party, held at the balcony. The guests that came were: Mon Mothma, Lando, Master Lane, the droids Chewie and some other people that helped with the party.  
  
Luke was also in a suit, he was a groomsmen. He would stand behind Han during the ceremony. Padme was a bridesmaid and had a much simpler dress compared to Leia. Her stomach was as big as ever so they had to lower their choices. But they found a dress that matched the color of Leia's lace.  
  
The morning of the wedding, the surprised guest that Leia had invited arrived. But Han didn't notice the guest. He was waiting for Leia and Padme who were late. Leia was back at the small hotel, looking for her shoe, Padme and her searched everywhere, but never found it.  
  
"I'm going to be late to my own wedding!" Leia said.  
  
They both came to a decision, that she would have to go barefoot. Quickly they got into the speeder with a paid driver that took them to the retreat. They arrived a half hour late. Right when she was going to explain what happened to Han, she was interupted by a voice behind her.  
  
"Oh Leia!"  
  
Leia and Han turned around to see Master Windu standing there in a nice pretty pink gown. The gown almost resembled Leia's pinkish rose satin. Master Windu's long black hair was down and there was a huge daisy in the side of her hair by here ear.  
  
"Oh hello Master Windu!" Leia said going over to her. 'So glad you can make it!"  
  
"Thanks for inviting me." Master Windu said bowing her head slightly.  
  
Han was not happy. He didn't like Master Windu at all, but he had to addmit, she was very pretty in pink.  
  
"You...Leia....ugh!" He said trying to speak.  
  
Leia smiled. "So who's your surprised guest?" She asked.  
  
Han was now smiling, "You'll have to wait and see." He said simply.  
  
Leia wasn't sure she wanted to see who it was or not. Han's smile was greedy, and greedy or ot, he never smiled around Master Windu. So she knew, he had something planned.  
  
They had waited 10 minutes for Han's guest to arrive, but the person never showed up. So they started the ceremony. Han stood by the old man who would make them husband and wife while Luke and Padme stood close by, they waited for Leia to walked down the small isle.  
  
She was finally coming down, with a beautiful bouque of pretty wild flowers. When she was half way through it, she saw some one grab her hand, her flowers almost dropped, but she held on to the. As she looked up, she saw Anakin. In a suit looking at her smiling with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Anakin," She gasped.  
  
Anakin didn't saying anything but continued to walk her down the isle. As they got to Han, Anakin stopped and turned and looked at Leia once more. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "Congratulations." He stepped aside and stood in back of padme. Padme breathed hard, trying to remain calm from his presence.  
  
Leia tried to think if Han actually invited him, but her thinking stopped when the old man began to speak. But then some one yelled out.  
  
"Han!"  
  
It was Billy and his crew coming from the back doors.  
  
Ok, Han did not invite Anakin, he invited Billy! Leia thought, thinking that her wedding was now ruined.  
  
"You invited them?" She asked Han.  
  
He only smiled. Billy came closer to them.  
  
"Hi Lady!" He shouted out.  
  
"Leia." Leia corrected him.  
  
Billy ignored her and started talking to Han. " Woah! Better turn around and look at yourself, lad."  
  
At first Han was confused, then seconds later his mouth dropped open. He turned around quick, and started doing something with his zipper.  
  
Leia bit her lip. How embarresing! She thought. She heard a little 'zip' and Han turned back around.  
  
"So, when's the ceremony starting?" Billy asked loudly.  
  
"um...actually it just did." Han said.  
  
"Well I'm going to go sit down then." Billy said.  
  
"Yeah, you better." Han said patting his back as he left.  
  
The old man continued to give a short speech, then he said. "the ring."  
  
Han's mouth dropped open once more. He forgot to buy a ring! Pretending to look through his pockets, he he mumbled something to himself.  
  
"blasted ring!"  
  
Seeing that Han was so nervous, Leia put a hand on his. "That's ok," She whispered.  
  
Han gulped and the man carried on.  
  
"You may now kiss your bride."  
  
As Han leaned even further to Leia, because the shoes were supposed to make her higher, He bent down to give her the traditional kiss. But Leia stopped.  
  
"Oh Han!" She yelled out. "Did you brush your teeth?"  
  
Leia was loud as Billy. "Shhh..." Han said trying to make her quite.  
  
"Don't tell me to shhh..., you're the one that didn't brush your teeth!" Leia shouted out.  
  
Han looked pass Leia and saw that Padme was about to collapse into Anakin's arms. Everything was happening so quickly!  
  
"Han?" Leia asked. Seeing that his eyes weren't on her. "Are you even listening? No wonder why you were so early!" Leia went on, not noticing padme behind her.  
  
Padme's hand waved back and forth in front of her face.  
  
"I can't breathe!" Padme said gasping for breath.  
  
Leia turned to look at what Han was looking at. Right then, she saw padme fall into Anakin's arms. He went to the floor holding her and waving his hand back and forth in her face.  
  
"Padme!" She yelled out going to her side.  
  
Padme was now on Anakin's lap on the floor.  
  
"get me a healer now!" Anakin yelled.  
  
All the guests crowed around Anakin and Padme. No healer came.So anakin lifted her up and walked back to the room. Luke came up to Leia.  
  
"Leia!" He said excited. "I think we're going to be born!"  
  
Leia looked at her brother. "oh c'mon!" She said following Anakin into the room.

ok, now....be a good little person and review for this good little author!!!! PLEASE!!!! it's greatly appreciated!!! I don't know, I have about 11 more chapters to post, and they are short, so be nice to me and give me some sign you liked the story!!!!


	27. Two Sets of Twins

HOPE YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER! AND I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE!!!!

Anakin sat by the bedside of Padme who was sleeping. Their newborn twins in a little bed beside her. Anakin tightened his grip on her hand. And she woke up.  
  
Padme gave a little jump once she saw Anakin.  
  
"It's ok." He said soothingly. But padme continued to breathe hard.  
  
"I'm sorry padme." He whispered rubbing his thumb back and forth on her smooth hand.  
  
Just then a member of Billy's crew popped up. It was the next morning after Han and Leia's wedding, all the guests got complimentary rooms.  
  
"yes you should be!" The member said. "Just because you know what we're thinking, doesn't mean that we don't know what your thinking."  
  
"But you don't." Anakin said slowly not knowing what the person was trying to get at.  
  
"I know." He said. And then instantly he left.  
  
Anakin shook that little thought out of his head.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin didn't look at her but answered slowly, "I came to say that I love you." Then he added. "As Anakin."  
  
"Were you Anakin on Tatooine, or in the academy?" Padme asked.  
  
Anakin bit his lip as he remembered what he did to padme. And she didn't do anything to me!Anakin thought. "Actually I don't know who I was." He said slowly. "But believe me, I'm doing the best I can to be Anakin. That 9 year old boy who thought you were an angel on Tatooine."  
  
Padme smiled as a tear went down her face.  
  
"Anakin.."She started.  
  
"Will you give me a second chance?" Anakin asked before she could finish talking.  
  
Second chance? Does he deserve it? Wasn't his second chance to come to the future, and look where he ended up...  
  
"Padme.." He said reading her thoughts. "No, I probably don't deserve it. And yes, I screwed up my life again. But isn't a family supposed to help each other? Will you help me to be back in your family?" He asked.  
  
Padme looked at baby Luke and baby Leia.  
  
"Yes." She said slowly.  
  
"yes what?" Anakin asked  
  
"I'll give you another chance." Padme said. Anakin smiled. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you!"  
  
Anakin still smiled.  
  
"don't worry." He said slowly. "no ever does."  
  
And at that moment. Padme felt so sorry for him. Sure he did a lot of stuff to the galaxy, but was it all his fault? Surely something would have made him be like that. But she never said anything, she could tell that Anakin was trying hard to start his life over for the third time.  
  
She watched as he picked up baby Luke. Baby Luke looked just like Anakin, blue eyes, dirty blonde hair...And Anakin was so happy, she wished it could be like this forever.  
  
Leia went walking over to Han who was sitting on the balcony on a left over chair from the wedding.  
  
"is she alright?" Han asked about padme.  
  
"yeah." Leia said. "Are you ready for kids?"  
  
Han looked at her. What the heck is she talking about?  
  
Leia looked at Han. He probably wasn't yet. She thought, but that wasn't the right question for what he answered with his face expressions.  
  
"Padme...She had Luke and I." Leia said.  
  
"So there's another Luke and Leia in this galaxy?" Han asked.  
  
Leia nodded.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile then Han started to talk.  
  
"Sorry about my breath." He said.  
  
Leia laughed. She was embarressed to say what she was going to say next.  
  
"Actually, I found out later, it was my feet." Leia said.  
  
Han looked at her.  
  
"Um, the reason why we were late was because I couldn't find my shoe, so I went barefoot." Leia said lookingat the floor.  
  
She was still barefoot with her dress on and her hair untidy. All the guests looked the same but only tired.They all waited through the night for news of padme.  
  
"So it wasn't me?" Han asked releived.  
  
Leia shook her head. "no." she whispered.  
  
Han lifted her chin up and smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"May I kiss the bride?" He asked.  
  
Leia blushed. "Yes." She said putting her arms around his neck.  
  
Han smiled wide. He almost threw her off the chair as they kissed. But he had to cut it short when he noticed everyone was watching them.  
  
Han helped her up from the chair that she was laying on. She laughed looking at Han.  
  
He finally got his wedding!  
  
Then Billy came through the smalll crowd. "So where are you taking her for your honeymoon?"  
  
Leia smiled as Han looked at her. "Yeah pirate." She said playfully hitting him.  
  
Han didn't know at all. He still was worrying about the ring he forgot buy. He was happy when somebody changed the subject. Anakin and Padme were making there way through the crowd to Han and Leia.  
  
They probably are older. Leia thought. Because Padme was walking just fine by herself and her stomach was no longer huge.  
  
Padme was holding baby Luke while Luke was in back of her.  
  
"I wanna hold me! I wanna hold me!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
Padme finally gave Luke, baby luke. Luke looked at baby Luke. "I'm so pink!" he said. Baby Luke started crying and Luke started worrying.  
  
"Padme! I'm crying, what am I supposed to do to shut me up?" Luke said.  
  
Padme smiled and took the baby from Luke's arms. Baby luke was quite once Padme held him.  
  
Luke gave a face and talked to the baby.  
  
"Well I don't like you either!"  
  
Anakin gave Leia, baby leia to hold.  
  
"Thank you for coming." Leia whispered to Anakin.  
  
Anakin only smiled as he watched his daughter hold the baby.  
  
"I'm so cute!" Leia squealed. "Look at my little hands!"  
  
Since every one was taking turns, holding the baby, Han took a turn.  
  
He took baby Leia in his arms.  
  
"Hey little girl..." He said tickling her. Baby Leia was in a knew little pink outfit with a red bow in what she had as hair. She was awake as Han held her.  
  
"Hey Leia this is fun! Wanna have kids?" Han asked turning toward his new wife.  
  
Before Leia could answer, han stood up holding baby Leia outward.  
  
"maybe not." He said. "Uh...Padme...does she have a diaper on?"

NOW STOP!!! IF YOU DID REVIEW-THANKS A BUNCH. IF YOU DIDN"T. THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR???? 


End file.
